My Father's Eyes
by Hopeful Shipper
Summary: A scifi twist on Burn Notice, dealing with time travel\the future. We pick up with our BN characters at the end of season 5.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~ Live In Living Color

_I never run around in the bushes in a ski mask when I'm breaking in someplace. Somebody catches you, what are you gonna say? You want to look like a legitimate visitor until the very last minute. If you can't look legit, confused works almost as well. Maybe you get a soda from the fridge, or a yogurt. If you get caught, you just look confused and apologize like crazy for taking the yogurt - nothing could be more innocent_~ Michael Westen

Natalie bumped the beat up refrigerator shut with her hip. She shifted the yogurt she had taken into her other hand. Next Natalie riffled through the utensil drawer and pulled out a spoon. She opened the yogurt. Natalie then leaned over and rested with her elbows on the counter. She opened the yogurt and brought out a scoop. Eating it, Natalie surveyed her father's old loft. This was the first time she had been inside the apartment. Natalie certainly had not seen it in its lived in state as it was now. Her parents had moved out of there long before she was born. Above a nightclub was no place to raise a baby. The city tore the building down more than a year ago. "You know, Dad, even with your stories I never pictured the place quite like this," Natalie mused. She shook her head, "I don't know what I imagined." Another spoonful of yogurt gone and Natalie pushed herself away from the counter.

She made her way over to the bed that was in the middle of the living space. Natalie ran her fingers over the duvet. That was the beginning of her mother's touches on the loft. Of the two bedside tables her father's was decidedly the most utilitarian. On the top set lamp, an alarm clock, a plate to set his watch and cellphone on, a 9mm was strapped to the underside of the top: only the very basic necessities. Natalie went to her mother's bedside table. In addition to the type of things her father had her mother kept vase of flowers and a box tissues. Natalie picked up the framed picture of parents that sat there as well. She studied it carefully. They were out at the beach lounging together. Natalie couldn't help the twinge in her heart when she came to her father's smiling face. She slipped the picture back into its spot. Natalie went back to the kitchen. She deposited the spoon into the half full dishwasher before making a basket tossing the empty yogurt cup into the garbage can. Natalie knew she should hide it a bit under the other trash, but she couldn't resist leaving her father a little clue.

Natalie headed up metal stairs to the loft her father set up as an office. She went straight for the desk. Natalie knew she would find nothing of interest on the desk out in the open. Her father always hid the good stuff. She reached under the desk. Lifting a loose floor board Natalie brought out a lock box of keepsakes of her father's. Even her mother didn't know he had stashed anything of the kind away. She sat cross legged on the floor and brought it into her lap. No one would ever suspect Michael Westen of being the sentimental type. He hid it well Natalie smirked. She took a bobby-pin out of her shoe. With it in her deft fingers it took Natalie no time all to get the box unlocked. She slipped the bobby pin into her back pocket. Natalie opened the box. She found pictures, a knife, a set of costume wedding bands with engagement ring, among other things inside it. Her mother's H&K USP compact was in there too. Her father had lifted the gun one of the times she tried to leave him. Natalie took up it and let it balance out in her hand. She then put it back in the lock box. The box wasn't quite as full as Natalie remembered, but he had a lot more life to live yet. She closed it up and put it back in its place. The floor board returned to its position. Natalie straightened up as she heard footsteps on the stairs. She came face to face with her mother Fiona.  
"Natalie Claire," she chided.  
"Yeah, mom?" Natalie crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Do you have any idea you are doing?" Fiona demanded, "What if your father saw you?" She glanced down at the door.  
"He'd know me," Natalie insisted.  
"You aren't even a thought in his head and won't be for some time," Fiona countered.  
"He'd still feel our connection- I am his daughter," Natalie argued.  
"Yes you are, but this Michael doesn't know that," Fiona took a deep breath, "And it's for the best if he doesn't yet."  
"It wasn't my idea to come back here," Natalie rejoined, "I was perfectly fine where you found me."  
"Trapped in a CIA safehouse?" Fiona said.  
"I was there of my own free will something I can't say about now," Natalie remarked.  
"Those people are not your friends," Fiona cautioned.  
Natalie rolled her eyes, "How many times are you going to give me this lecture?"  
"Until it gets through your skull," Fiona replied, "Honestly..."  
"I know what I am doing," Natalie insisted, "I am an adult."  
"You are still a teenager," Fiona reminded her.  
"Barely," Natalie rebuffed.  
"I can't let you waste your future by getting mixed up with these snakes," Fiona protested.  
"Snakes?" Natalie cackled.  
"Be serious, Natalie," Fiona admonished.  
"They can't be worse than the user you and dad took into your circle," Natalie asked pointedly, "We both know how that turned out." If she hadn't been her kid Fiona would have slapped Natalie across the room. "Give me some credit," the girl continued, "I don't trust just anyone."  
"But you put your life on the line with them," Fiona pointed out.  
"These people are doing their job," Natalie shook her head.  
"Their job not yours," Fiona replied.  
"How can you say that?!" Natalie fingers clenched into fists, "I have every right…"  
"To break your mother's heart?"  
"Cut the guilt trips- I am not doing this to hurt you," Natalie asserted.  
"Then come home and forget the whole thing," Fiona suggested.  
"I can't do that," Natalie stood firm.  
"Why not?" Fiona asked.  
"You know damn well why!" Natalie snapped. She pivoted on her heels. Natalie slammed her fists down on the top of the desk. She hung her head. Fiona stepped forward and placed her hands on the upper part of her daughter's arms. Natalie forcefully rolled her shoulders. This sent Fiona back and made her let go. She flinched at the rejection.  
Fiona closed her eyes, "We should go."  
"Fine," Natalie grumbled. They turned for the stairs. Natalie ran past her mother. They heard footsteps on the outside stairwell as they came to the front door. Quickly Fiona switched directions and ushered Natalie out onto the balcony. Natalie watched her mother close the doors. They flatten themselves against the wall. Fiona held her breath.

Michael entered the loft followed by his brother Nate. Michael slumped down into a chair while Nate went to get them a couple bottles of water. In the kitchen he opened the refrigerator. Finding only one bottle of water Nate chose it out and grabbed a beer. He opened the beer on his way over to the sitting area and held it out to Michael, "You look like you could use something stronger."  
Michael took the beer and mustered a broken, "Thanks." At the sound of his voice Natalie couldn't help herself, but looked through the crack in the door. She just had to see her father. Even if all she could see from this angle was the back of his head it was enough.  
Nate put his on hand his brother's shoulder, "It's not the end of the line."  
"Anson got away," Michael stated.  
"So?" Nate replied, "You'll hunt him down again."  
"Meanwhile Fi just sits in prison," Michael emptied the beer in a matter of a few large swigs.  
"Fiona turned herself in- she can't expect you to fix it overnight," Nate sighed. Looking at Michael's face Nate's tone softened, "If anyone can get her out it's you." Michael rubbed his hand over his eyes. He was totally drained and needed some energy to think. Michael got up. Nate followed him into the kitchen. He sat on a stool as his brother dug in for a yogurt. Michael noted a yogurt was already missing. He turned and looked cross-eyed at the trash can. Sure enough he saw the empty container on top. As much as Michael loved yogurt he hadn't eaten any that day. He chose one and grabbed a spoon. As Michael ate his scanned over the apartment he knew so well. Everything thing seemed to be in place. Something drew him to the balcony doors. His eyes fell on the shadows coming in at the bottom. If he wasn't mistaken there were two people outside. Nate lifted the water bottle and took another swallow. Seeing his watch he decided to check the time. He groaned.  
"Everything all right?" Michael asked.  
"I forgot the time," Nate got up, "I better get back home before Ruth kills me."  
Michael set his yogurt on the counter. "I'll walk you down," he slipped on his aviator sunglasses and headed out with Nate. They closed the door behind them. "Sh," Michael put up his hand and listened at the door.  
"What?" Nate questioned.  
Michael whispered, "Someone's been in the loft."  
"You think they're still there?" Nate asked. Michael motioned him down the stairs.

Fiona let out a sigh of relief after the front door closed. She found the rope they left anchored there on the corner of the balcony for a quick escape. Fiona tossed it down. "Come on," she motioned to her daughter. Fiona climbed over the rails and to the ground first. Once she was on the ground Natalie scaled down. "Sh," Fiona held a finger to her lips and listened. A car started and drove off. The gate closed. They began to round the building. Michael stood directly in their path. Nate pulled in the Charger behind his brother.  
"You have some explaining to do," Michael eyed the older woman. His brow furrowed in recognition, "Fi?" He took off his sunglasses. It couldn't be. The woman was twenty some years older, but a dead ringer for his momentarily incarcerated girlfriend.  
"Yes, it's me," Fiona admitted.  
Michael motioned to Natalie, "If you're Fiona who is the girl?"  
Fiona sighed, "This scamp is our daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. ****:) Hope you enjoy the update. **

* * *

Chapter 2~ A Family Portrait

_My father's approach to machinery was similar to his approach to his family: If you don't like how something works, keep banging on it til it does what you want. If something doesn't fit, force it. And above all, make sure it looks good on the outside~ Michael Westen_

Daughter- the word turned over in Michael's mind. He studied the young woman beside Fiona. She definitely favored him in coloring: her skin was a little paler than Fiona's, she had jet black hair which was cropped short and eyes that he only saw when he looked in the mirror. Michael tried to read the emotion shining from them toward him. It was pure unadulterated admiration- something he wasn't used to having directed his way. She was college age, freshmen or sophmore Michael assumed. "Our daughter?" he repeated.  
"Natalie," the young woman offered. Nate threw open the Charger's driver's side door and got out. "Hi, Uncle Nate," Natalie greeted.  
"Uncle?" Nate inquired. He gave the two women a good once over, "Is this for real, Mike?"  
"That's my question," Michael replied.  
"If you're looking for proof- we don't have any," Fiona said.  
Natalie bit her bottom lip before locking eyes with her father, "Unless you count DNA."  
Michael couldn't understand the pull he felt towards the girl. He had worked with clients before that where her age or younger in a mentoring role and though it was similar this felt totally different, deeper. The intensely jacked up higher by the second as they stood there. "Where I am in this picture?" Michael finally asked. Natalie's face lit up.  
"Can we take this back inside?" Fiona requested. Michael nodded.

"Why now?" Michael asked as Fiona finished a bare bones explanation of how Michael and Nate had found the mother and daughter sneaking out of the loft.  
"I knew you were otherwise occupied," Fiona said.  
"She obviously didn't count on me," Natalie quipped in a foreign tongue.  
Michael's eyes twinkled at Natalie as he responded in the same language, "You speak Russian?"  
"Dah," Natalie smiled.  
"Will you two please talk in English?" Fiona barked. It had started off cute that Michael and Natalie had their own kind of language as father and daughter since no one else in the family spoke Russian. The more time went on the more Fiona felt like it was an exclusive club that she had never been invited to join.  
"You don't trust me at all," Natalie snapped.  
"You're the one that ran off," Fiona accused. Natalie huffed. She turned and began to walk away.  
"Just where do you think you're going?" Fiona called after her.  
"I am going to the bathroom," Natalie tossed over her shoulder, "Unless you want me back in diapers." She slammed the door shut.  
"That went well," Michael remarked.  
"I should have known she'd run to you the first chance she got," Fiona said, "Natalie has always been daddy's girl."  
Nate smirked, "How did that happen?"  
Fiona starred off in the direction her daughter as if she hadn't heard him. She could feel Michael watching her inquisitively. Fiona turned to her future husband, "She is just like you."

Then there was a thud at the front door. Michael crept toward the door and swung it open. He found a knocked out Jesse lying face down on the top landing. A young, lean man stood over him with gun pointed at the unconscious man's head. The brunette's hands were shaky. Fiona recognized him immediately. "Maxwell Victor Westen, what are you doing?!" she demanded.  
"Sorry, Mama," Max said. Fiona came over and reached to take the gun from him. He relinquished it with relief. "I wouldn't have…" Max began.  
"I know, Darling," Fiona kissed Max's temple. Max looked around for his sister.  
"She's in the bathroom at the moment," Fiona explained.  
"Good- it would have been bloody if Natey had run into him," Max explained.  
"And why would that be?" Michael asked. Fiona shot Max a warning look before he answered.  
"They never got along," Max hedged trying not to look at his father. It was the truth, just not the whole truth. Michael knew Max was holding back, but reading the looks between mother and son he understood it wasn't by choice. Fiona belted the gun and went to move Jesse, "Michael, Nate, a little help please…" Nate motioned to his brother and they headed out to Fiona.  
"I am going to need one hell of an explanation for this," Michael stated.  
"Max, get in there and make sure your sister stays inside and doesn't see us," Fiona ordered.  
"Distraction duty again," Max sighed.  
"Sounds like fun," Emilio poked out from behind his friend.  
"Natey must've hit you in the head harder than we thought," Max replied.  
"She'll soften towards me again," Emilio asserted.  
"Sure she will," Max let Emilio pass him. "Sure she will," Max rolled his eyes and followed Emilio inside the loft.

They closed the door behind them. Michael & Nate lifted Jesse up. Fiona helped guide them down the stairs. They took him over to the Charger. She opened the passenger side door. Michael & Nate slid Jesse in.  
"You two take care of him and I'll get…" Fiona began.  
"The kids cleared out," Michael finished.  
"I think it's best for everyone, Michael," Fiona replied, "You've got Anson to catch- we'll be fine." Michael tilted his head. His eyes told her she wasn't getting off that easily.  
He tossed the keys to his little brother. Nate caught them. "I need you, Sam, and Jesse to keep on Anson." Michael requested.  
"I got your back, Bro," Nate replied.  
"If you get a concrete lead call me," Michael added. Nate nodded.  
"What the hell do you want me to tell Jesse when he wakes up?" the younger brother asked.  
"Tell him I took off after the guy that hit him," Michael answered, "To check if he's linked to Anson."  
"So you're going to lie to Jesse again?" Fiona quipped.  
Michael just shrugged, "As opposed to what? My son from the future pistol whipped you?"  
"I get your point," Fiona said, "It doesn't have to be that complicated though- you could go with them." Michael just shook his head. They went to open the gate for Nate to leave.  
"Some things never change," Nate thought to himself as he started the car. Michael & Fiona stood by the gate and watched him drive away.  
"So you are just taking a break in your quest against Anson?" Fiona needled.  
"It's not stopped; I can't do anything without a lead- the guys are on it," Michael replied.  
"They could use you too," she counseled. He stifled a laugh. That was quite doubtful. "I know we're a mystery to you," Fiona reasoned. Michael had to tip his head in agreement. "And the only thing you love more than solving mysteries is foiling international conspiracies…" she spat. A pained smile momentary crossed his face before he shook it off.  
"You turned yourself in for me to take a step back- rethink how I'm doing things- that's exactly what I'm doing," Michael took his side of the gate and swung it closed.

Natalie took one step out of the bathroom and Emilio pounced. He greeted her with what he thought was his sexiest smile. Natalie frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes narrowed in a death glare. Max stepped forward to head off the brewing altercation. "Hi, Natey," Max offered.  
"Max," Natalie nodded toward her brother, "Did you have to bring twiddle dumb?"  
"Can you play nice, please?" Max entreated.  
"I got you back here," Emilio reminded her.  
"I haven't forgotten you are the one to thank for this misery- and let me tell you payback is a bitch," Natalie warned.  
Emilio raised a playful eyebrow, "Bring it."  
Natalie scanned the area, "Where are Dad and Mom?"  
"They stepped out," Emilio answered.  
"They're not your parents," Natalie corrected.  
"Not now, but they could be my in laws someday," he replied. Natalie laughed, unamused.  
"Why don't we sit while we wait for them," Max gestured to the set of arm chairs with a hand. Natalie took her brother's advice and sat. Emilio went to sit beside her. Natalie quickly backed into the corner where the arm was joined to the back of the chair. She threw her legs over the other arm. In so doing Natalie claimed the whole thing for herself.

Max had no time to take a chair before Michael and Fiona returned. He stood wide eyed in front of his father. Michael assessed the young man. He saw more of Fiona's family in the young man than his own.  
"You're back," Natalie said.  
"We just had a little situation, nothing major," Fiona explained.  
"What situation?" Natalie demanded.  
"Jesse showed up," Michael answered, "It's seems your brother and mother thought you might have a problem with that."  
"Porter was here?" Natalie growled.  
"Yes," Fiona admitted.  
"And you let him go?!" Natalie jumped up.  
"There is no choice in the matter," Fiona replied.  
"Why are you so hostile towards Jesse?" Michael asked.  
"Hostile is a bit of an understatement," Emilio interjected.  
"Is that so?" Michael rejoined.  
"More like she'd love to see him quartered alive," Emilio chuckled. Natalie's jaw clenched. She glared in her ex's direction. There was nothing Natalie loved, liked, or even tolerated about the snake. No calling Jesse a snake was a grave insult to the loathsome reptiles in her opinion.  
"Why would she?" Michael inquired.  
"I'd rather not talk about it," Natalie replied. Finally she and her mother agreed on something.

"Why didn't you two stay put like I told you to?" Fiona asked her son.  
"Guys with guns came in," Max answered, "They didn't see us."  
"Who were these men?" Natalie questioned.  
"We didn't stick around to find out," her brother replied.  
"Someone here is not a fan of guns," Emilio teased.  
"Why get shot at if you don't have too?" Max said.  
"Oh, come on we would have taken 'em," Emilio argued.  
"Max did the smart thing by getting out of there without being noticed," Fiona countered. Michael nodded. He stood back and gleaned the information the conversation was providing.  
"You could have gotten my brother shot," Natalie added, "You just want to play hero."  
"And you won't let anyone, but your dad be your hero," Emilio retorted.  
"Watch yourself," Natalie cautioned.  
"You adore him with some kind of cult like devotion- it's not healthy," Emilio said.  
"Not your problem," Natalie turned and took two strides half way across the room to get away from him.  
"No man will ever measure up to the great Michael Westen," Emilio cracked.  
In a flash Natalie spun around and launched herself at Emilio with one foot in the air. The sole of her boot made contact with Emilio's throat. The force landed him squarely on his back struggling for air.  
"Keep your mouth shut," Natalie commanded, "And quit stalking me." She stomped off onto the balcony.  
Fiona threw her hands up into the air, "She even pouts like you."  
"Natalie used to be so sweet," Emilio rubbed his neck, "She's been a complete psycho since..."  
"Don't go there, man," Max cut him off.  
Emilio backed up, "Sorry."  
"That's not a smart idea right now- just leave Natey alone," Max warned.  
"I just wanted to apologize," Emilio began to cross into the kitchen.  
"It's not my fault if she chucks you off the balcony before anyone can help you," Max said. Emilio heeded his friend and went to sit on the metal stairs.

Fiona rubbed her hands together. She had been able to ignore the irritation until now.  
"Let me look," Max directed.  
"I just climbed down a rope," Fiona replied.  
"And got burns- where's your antibiotic cream?" Max opened up her fanny pack and dug through.  
"Always my medical student," Fiona giggled. Forgetting about the rope burn she ruffled her son's hair. Max grabbed his mother's hands down and began to apply the ointment to the slight burns.  
"You want to be a doctor?" Michael asked.  
"Starting next month I will be a lowly resident," Max smiled. Max never looked more like his father than when he smiled. Suddenly Fiona's giggles turned to sobs and now it was her turn to make a hasty retreat to the bathroom. "Mom!" Max called after her. Too late she closed the door. He rubbed the back of his neck. Max dropped into a chair, closed his eyes, and threw his head back exasperated. A mannerism Michael recognized. Michael noticed a gold band on Max's ring finger.  
"You're married," Michael remarked.  
Max nodded, "For now." He spun the ring around with his thumb, trying to put the divorce papers that likely awaited him back home out of his head. Max looked over to the balcony at his sister then to the bathroom door. "This is so messed up," Max muttered.  
Michael decided to restate the question Fiona wouldn't answer, "Where am I in this picture?"  
"If you were with us this wouldn't be happening," Max replied, "I still can't believe you're gone."

Just when she thought she had herself steadied Fiona lifted her head and starred at her reflection. Faintly she heard Michael's voice, "Hey." A memory swept across the mirror. Early morning she was putting on her makeup. Michael stepped in behind her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled their bodies flush together.  
"Michael!" Fiona chided.  
"What?" Michael leaned his head down. He began to kiss and nimble up and down her neck. The rest of Fiona's protests faded into happy sighs.  
As fast as the flash had begun it was over.

"Gone? As in dead, gone?" Michael asked.  
"Shot in the head," Max raked his fingers through his hair. His voice had a nearly undetectable crack. He bit the inside of his bottom lip trying to keep himself in check, "This is six months without you." Max motioned to where his sister was then in his mother's direction. Michael took in the information stoically as if he sensed that would make it easier on Max. Why he cared Michael didn't exactly know. "Mom is trying to hold on to Natey with bloody fingernails- Natey isn't having it," Max finished. He focused on Michael as if asking for advice. Fiona stepped out of the bathroom.  
"Some people have to work out things for themselves sometimes," Michael said, "They need time."  
"I hope Natey has time- her anger is pretty self-destructive," Max said, "She hates the world right now; in fact the only person she can stand to be around anymore is Andrew."  
"Agent Frisco," Fiona corrected him.  
Max stood. "Don't you think that is a little unfair, Mom," he piped up, "You know how good he was with her after dad…" Max closed his eyes and hung his head. He stuck his hands in his pockets.  
"Natalie is an impressionable nineteen-year-old and he is pulling her closer to that damn CIA," Fiona crossed her arms over her chest.  
"He can't force Natey to do stuff she doesn't want to do," Max countered gently.  
"No, but I am sure he could make Natalie think she wants to do these things," Fiona replied.  
"She is stronger than that," Max brought his hand from his pocket and squeezed his mother's forearm. When Max brought out his hand his phone came out of his pocket as well and landed on the floor. It projected a hologram of a picture. Michael bent down and picked the device up. An older version of himself was at the center of the photo. Max was on one side of him and a longer haired Natalie was on the other. He had them both in head locks. Fiona was riding on his back. They all beamed at the camera. A perfect portrait of a loving family, or seemingly so- Michael knew firsthand how deceiving those pictures could be. Smiles can hide any multitude of sins.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks again for the reviews. They keep me motivated.**

* * *

Chapter 3~ Crazy Girl

_When you're being hunted, paranoia is inevitable. If you don't know what to do with it, it turns into cold, directionless fear. With the right training, it turns into hyper-awareness of your surroundings. Not always pleasant, but a lot more useful~ Michael Westen_

Natalie stared out at the water in the river hoping the flow of the water would calm her nerves. She was about at her tolerance limit. Three days trapped with this group will do that to a girl. Worst yet she was now behind those three days. Which meant the ring she had been working to bust up was ahead. Their mercenary after her could be too. Were they followed back? The men that found their hiding place weighed on her mind. Natalie needed to speak with Max and Emilio. Well, she'd talk to Max. There was no time for the run around Emilio would give her or the looks that made her want to vomit. Natalie set her jaw and pushed away from the railing. Straightening to her full height she entered and went through the kitchen. Stopping while there was still distance between her and the group Natalie took a stance. She found her brother sitting beside their mother on the end of the bed. All eyes were on Natalie. "Max, can I see you for a moment?" she summoned.  
"Be right there," Max stood from where he was resting. He smiled reassuringly at his mother. Emilio stepped off the metal stairs and headed towards Natalie.  
Natalie raised her hand. She held it out to stop him, "Just Max."

Max met up with Natalie. The sister and brother headed into the kitchen. She perched atop the counter next to the sink while he leaned back on the peninsula opposite her.  
"What's up, Natey?" Max asked.  
"Can you tell me more about the guys that chased you out of where we were hiding out?" Natalie requested in a firm quiet tone. It was not a subject she wanted the others to overhear if she was wrong.  
"We didn't stay long so there's not much to tell, but I'll try," Max matching her volume, "Where do I start?"  
"How about their clothes," she suggested.  
"Ok," he closed his eyes and tried to think.  
"Were the men wearing suits? Or dressed more like a street gang?" Natalie coaxed.  
"Suits," Max answered.  
Natalie's blood ran cold- not the answer she was hoping for. "Did they have a woman with them?" she pushed on, "Red hair..?"  
"Vixen type?" Max finished. Natalie swallowed hard. Her shoulders sagged.

Michael inclined against the wall at the head of the bed and watched his two children converse. He still couldn't quite believe that they were his, that he would one day be a father. Michael never fancied himself even close to parental material. He hadn't grown up with the best examples. How those two survived to young adulthood was anybody's guess. Max and Natalie kept speaking in whispers so Michael heard nothing. He could read body language though. From Natalie's shoulders Michael knew they were going to get bad news soon. He had no clue how bad. A CIA trained killer was probably on the loose and headed after Natalie with a crew. She on the other hand had no crew- sure her dad and mother were able, but there were also two civilians and not enough guns or ammo for a sustained firefight. They were sitting ducks with without backup. She needed Andrew.  
"Do you know the lady?" Max asked. Natalie closed her eyes. Emilio took the opportunity and snuck over behind Max.  
Natalie got down and went straight to her brother, "Listen, we've got to get everyone out of here- Selma…"  
"Who's Selma?" Emilio asked. Max jumped. Natalie was startled, but recovered quickly and glowered in Emilio's direction.  
"That is a very good question," Fiona interjected.  
"It's also need to know information," Natalie rubbed her temples.  
"Well, I think I need to know," Fiona sat in a stool at the peninsula.  
"Do we really? Natey thinks this Selma person is dangerous and that's good enough for me," Max said.  
"She's muscle for the ring Andrew and I are busting up," Natalie said, "Selma was ordered to kill Andrew and me- that's why I was in the safe house."  
"And you didn't tell us before now?" Fiona scolded.  
"Yeah 'someone has been sent to kill me' sure that'll get you to back off," Natalie replied.  
Fiona sighed, "This is exactly what I was talking about Agent Frisco recruited you into a dangerous situation…"  
"Andrew didn't even mention the case," Natalie insisted, "I volunteered."  
"I'm sure you did," Fiona replied.  
"This was dad's last mission- I am going to finish it for him," Natalie vowed.  
"You are not your father," Fiona reminded her.  
Natalie choked back her tears. She put her hands on her hips, "I am his daughter."  
"Why worry about Selma anyway?" Michael asked.  
"Max saw a woman with red hair with the guys that found our hiding place," Natalie said, "I think she followed us."  
"It might not even be her, there's more than one red head out there," Michael said.  
"Let's get Max on the road then go check it out," Natalie offered.  
"Your dad and I will check it out," Fiona vetoed. Michael nodded. The group began to walk to the door.  
"I am the only one of us that can positively ID Selma," Natalie argued.  
"Red hair, I'm guessing vixen type?" Michael said, "I think we'll figure it out."  
"Stay here with Max," Fiona ordered.

Natalie's eyes glistened as she watched her parents leave. This could go terribly wrong. Max barred the way to the front door while Emilio blocked the path to the balcony. Natalie stepped toward her brother, "Anyway I sweet talk you into letting me follow them?"  
"They're probably right and it's somebody else," Max offered.  
"What if I'm right- they could be walking into a trap," Natalie  
"We need to trust them," Max replied, "They do this sort of thing." Natalie bit her tongue. She headed up the metal stairs.  
"Going somewhere?" Emilio needled.  
"They said to wait here that doesn't mean I have to wait with you," Natalie replied. She swayed for a moment.  
Max was by his sister in a flash. "Whoa," he supported her by her elbows, "Are you all right?"  
"It's nothing," Natalie insisted.  
"Nothing?" Max raised an eyebrow. He eased her down to rest on a stair.  
"Just a stress headache," Natalie admitted. Emilio opened his mouth to speak, but she stopped him with a glare.  
"Have you had anything to eat today?" Max lowed himself to sit on the step below her, "You didn't yesterday."  
"A yogurt," Natalie answered.  
"What about to drink? Water? Anything?" Max coaxed. Natalie shook her head. "Would you drink some water if I got you a cup?" he requested. She nodded. "Ok," Max tipped his head. He stood up and looked Emilio in the eyes, "Let her rest- you know she hasn't been sleeping." Max headed to the kitchen. He searched the cabinets for the cups.  
Emilio sat beside Natalie slowly. She pulled herself as far to the wall as she could. Undeterred he took her hand in his. Natalie jerked her hand away and stood. "I can't touch you now?" Emilio snapped.  
"I thought that was understood," Natalie replied coolly. Emilio grabbed her wrist.  
"Let me go!" she yanked free.  
"We need to talk," Emilio insisted.  
"I have a headache," Natalie repeated.  
"Well, you haven't used that excuse on me in a while," Emilio grinned.  
"Real mature," Natalie groaned. She walked away again. Emilio circled around and stopped her.  
"If you don't want to talk you can listen," he pressed forward. Natalie backed up. "This has gone on long enough," he stated, "I thought you'd see by now how much better it was when we're together."  
"I was doing fine without you," Natalie replied. They stopped by the stairs.  
"If by fine you mean caring your father's tradition of getting into a fine mess- yeah, you're doing all right," Emilio chuckled. Natalie hauled her arm back. Emilio saw the punch coming. He leaned so she missed. With one hand grabbed a pair of handcuff from his belt and cuffed her wrist. Emilio maneuvered the other cuff around a rail on the metal stars. When reached to stop him Emilio grabbed her other hand and completed cuffing her. Natalie instantly began to pull back on the cuffs. The metal rail did not budge.  
"Max!" Natalie yelled.  
Max turned around. He dropped the glass of water in the sink and ran to his sister. Max check her and the cuffs over before turning his attention to Emilio, "Where did you even get these?!"  
"You know how stubborn Natalie is," Emilio shrugged, "Your mom told us to stay here."  
"Get the cuffs off of my sister," Max commanded.  
"Now!" Natalie added.  
"I think that might be a little dangerous for my health," Emilio replied.  
"You should have thought of that before you cuffed me," Natalie stated.  
"Give me the keys," Max held out his hand.  
"Make me," Emilio clipped his friend's shoulder as he past him. He steamrolled through the loft out onto the balcony.  
"Emilio," Max called.  
"He is an epic ass," Natalie spat.  
"Hang tight," Max motioned down with his hands. Natalie rolled her eyes. "I will get the keys," he promised. Max went after Emilio.

Natalie watched the two argue through the open doors to the balcony. That was going nowhere. She had to get herself loose. Where was that bobby pin? Natalie didn't feel it in her shoe anymore. She looked down at the floor for it in case it had come out during the scuffle with Emilio. Natalie then remembered- it was in her back pocket and that was just a little too far out of reach. Why hadn't she put it back in her shoe as she usually did? Natalie grumbled. She inspected the bar with its top and bottom joints. Totally solid, Natalie couldn't find a weak spot. There had to be some way to break free. In a moment her frantic thought process ceased. She felt the presence of another person. Natalie closed her eyes and concentrated and there they were: the ever so faint footsteps of a man on the top landing. She braced herself. The door eased open silently and in he came.  
"What are you in for?" it was his voice.  
"Andrew?!" Natalie spun as far as the cuffs would let her.  
"Hiya, Rookie," he smirked. His chocolate brown eyes sparkled at her.  
"Took you long enough," she replied.  
"I don't have your father's magic red tape cutting scissors," Andrew shrugged as he made his way over to her. He looked to the cuffs then up at her with an expectant expression.  
"I left my bobby pin in my back pocket," Natalie motioned her head towards her right side.  
Andrew lowered his eyes lids and surveyed the area she indicated. He slid his hand into the pocket and brought out the bobby pin. From his position beside Natalie Andrew chose a cuff and went to work. He flashed her a crooked smile as it came undone. One hand free she worked herself loose from the stairs. Natalie took his face in her hands and kissed him fiercely. Andrew's fingers instinctively laced in her hair. He guided her to tilt her head and deepened the kiss. His tongue darted across her bottom lip, requesting access to her mouth which Natalie gladly granted. Their tongues dueled for long moments before the need for air overwhelmed them and they parted. Andrew nuzzled Natalie's nose. He locked eyes with her, "Are you all right?"  
"You're here," Natalie replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4~ Instinct 

_You don't last long as a spy if you don't trust anyone. If you are looking over your shoulder to see who's coming after you, you can't see where you're going. Sometimes you just have to trust your gut_- Michael Westen, Burn Notice

Andrew busied himself with the second cuff. "Who do we have?" Natalie asked.  
"Paris, Quartermaine, and Herbst," Andrew answered.  
"Good," she nodded, "They're good."  
"Selma followed you," he informed her.  
"I figured as much," Natalie replied, "We've got to get Max out of here…"  
"Max is here- ok. Where are your parents?" Andrew got the cuff off and slipped the set into his back pocket.  
"Unbelievable," they heard Emilio curse. He had turned his back for just one minute and of course Natalie's new knight in shining armor had to show up just in time to add more polish. Emilio charged back into the loft. Max was on his heels. Emilio's lips curled up. Andrew stood way too close to Natalie. Emilio scowled at the older man. The teenager's intended intimation was not lost on Andrew. Not that he found the petulant child look all that intimating. Andrew didn't budge. He acknowledged the teen with a look nothing more.  
"Hi, Andrew," Max greeted with a nod.  
"Hey, Max," Andrew responded in kind.  
Max looked over at Natalie. His sister was smiling the first genuine smile he had seen from her in months. She seemed lighter, taller as if Andrew had lifted the burden from her shoulders. Emilio hated it. He didn't hate that Natalie smiled, but the fact the smile was directed towards Andrew. "I guess you found us," Max said.  
"And now we've got to go," Andrew replied, "Where are your parents?"  
"They went to check our first hideout," Natalie answered.  
"Then that's where you and I are going," Andrew said. He looked Max in eyes, "Got any cash?"  
Max reached into his pocket and pulled out a single bill. He held it out and laughed after a look at it, "A five." His mother had the rest in her fanny pack.  
Andrew took his wallet out and handed Max two twenties, "I've got a van parked out back of an El Dorado restaurant on sixth it's about two blocks up from Jenkins Street- take Emilio there get something to eat."  
"Lay low until you get mom and dad," Max finished. Andrew nodded.  
"We'll meet you there," Natalie added.  
"Your mother told us to wait right here," Emilio protested.  
"She has no idea this'll be Selma's next stop," Andrew reasoned.  
"Why would they come here?" Emilio retorted.  
"You harp on the why all the time- I love my father," Natalie pointed out, "Even if I wasn't here she'd grab him to get to me."  
"The longer we argue the closer Selma is getting," Andrew warned.  
"How do we know you're not using this as an excuse to run off with Natalie?" Emilio accused.  
"Let's just go," Max urged.

They heard a car pull up to the gate outside. Andrew quickly shut the front door. Natalie reached behind Andrew, under his jacket, and took the gun he had belted there. Andrew ushered the younger three over and had them duck behind the bed, "Keep your heads down." Andrew went for his double shoulder hostlers. He readied his glocks. The gate rattled as it was opened. The car pulled in. Andrew motion for Natalie to keep her gun on the front as he went and kicked the balcony doors closed. The car doors closed the gate was attended to. Andrew headed for a chair to block the front door. One set of footsteps hit the stairs. A second pair followed. Andrew stopped in his tracks and listened. His ears were tickled by a friendly voice. It got louder as the footsteps got closer. "It's your parents," he lowered his weapons as did Natalie. They stood. Natalie ran to meet Andrew. They both went to the door. Andrew opened it as Michael was about to reach for the knob. Michael eyed the stranger. Friend or foe he didn't know, but Natalie was standing beside him. Andrew tipped his head towards his future mentor, "It's good to see you, Mike."  
"And you are?" Michael asked.  
"Dad, this is Andrew, Andrew Frisco," Natalie introduced them.  
"Just where do you think you are taking my daughter?" Fiona charged up.  
Natalie stepped forward to shield Andrew from her mother, "What am I two? I'll go with Andrew if I want to."  
"Mrs. Westen," Andrew offered, "Glad to see you're unharmed."  
"Right," Fiona countered.  
"We were actually heading to find you," Natalie replied.  
"I hate to rush this, but we've got to head somewhere with more defenses," Andrew came up beside Natalie.  
"And why is that?" Michael inquired.  
"This place isn't secure," Natalie replied.  
"And the safe house you were in was secure?" Fiona argued.  
"Yes," Andrew replied.  
"I was able to get in," Fiona rebutted.  
"You are her mother," Andrew shrugged.  
"So where is this secure location?" Fiona questioned.  
Andrew didn't answer. His glazed went over her head to the road. There he could make out two vehicles coming their way. Natalie as well as Michael and Fiona followed his gaze and saw the cars too. "Wonderful," Natalie muttered.  
"Get inside," Andrew urged. He had Fiona, Michael and Natalie enter ahead of him and shut the door on his way inside.  
"What's going on?" Emilio demanded.  
"Is everything all right?" Max asked.  
Andrew looked to Michael. "What's your exit route?" he inquired.

The exit route brought them down the river and to a moored boat. Andrew had parked his motorcycle just yards up. He laughed at the proximity. Emilio jumped into the back of the boat while Max and Michael helped Fiona in. Then they got in themselves. Andrew saw quickly not all of them were going to be able to fit.  
"I'll take my bike," Andrew said, "We'll meet up at the van."  
"Van?" Michael questioned.  
"Max knows," Natalie clarified.  
Fiona reached out to her daughter. She grabbed onto to Natalie's hand, "There's room for you."  
"I am going with Andrew," Natalie briefly squeezed then released Fiona's wrist. Fiona thought about pulling the teenager into the boat by force.  
"I'll be fine- go with your family," Andrew advised.  
"Someone has to watch your six," Natalie smirked, "I can't let you ride out alone what if Selma spots you?"  
"He's a trained professional," Fiona said.  
"I can't handle myself too- I was born during a shootout," Natalie matter-of-factly stated. Fiona shook her head. Where had Natalie gotten this stubbornness from? She let go.  
"If anything happens to Natalie-," Fiona began.  
"She's a big girl," her daughter cut her off.  
Natalie and Andrew undid the ropes tying the boat to the dock while Michael started the motor. They helped them shove off.  
"You could have humored your mother," Andrew said as they walked over to the motorcycle.  
"She and dad can take care of themselves," Natalie replied. He swiped a helmet off of the handlebars and held it out to her. She took it.  
"And I can't?" Andrew challenged.  
"Well, I don't know," she arched a brow- her blue eyes lit with mischief, "As I recall on our first mission together you got chased down and tackled by a girl."  
"I should have let you kiss me," Andrew replied. Natalie smirked putting on the helmet. He loosened a second one off of the bike and fit it to his head. Andrew got onto the motorcycle kicking up the kickstand. She slid on behind him. "Hold on tight," Andrew instructed. There was no need to tell her twice. Natalie wrapped her arms around his chest. Her legs and thighs found their proper places. He felt her cling to him. How Andrew wished their positions were reversed at that moment. He shook the thought out of his head. With a turn of the key the engine started.  
"Take the long way," she requested.  
"As you wish," he revved the engine and they took off.

Unfortunately even though they did take the long way and double back and forth to make sure they weren't followed the blissful ride did have to come to an end. The first group was already waiting in the parking lot as Andrew & Natalie drove in. Emilio wondered if anyone else noticed that Natalie was practically molded into Andrew. She held onto him just little too long before the pair disembarked the motorcycle. Andrew went to the back of the van. After he opened the back doors he pulled out a short board of wood. Placing one end on the pavement Andrew angled the other inside the van. He wheeled his motorcycle up the makeshift ramp and into the back of the van. Closing the back doors he headed up to the driver's side and pulled on the door handle, "Let's go."  
"Shot gun!" Natalie called. She jumped into the front passenger seat.  
Emilio grumbled as Max took him into the back seats. Mike and Fiona sat in the row between them and the two in front. Once the doors were closed Andrew started the car. He drove out of the parking lot and onto the city street.  
"Now do I get to know what this is about?" Michael requested.  
"You'll get a full briefing once we get to the safe house," Andrew promised.  
"What about the rest of us?" Fiona interjected.  
"After this whole stunt you're lucky you're not going to be charged with anything," Andrew began.  
"I had no choice," Fiona replied.  
"By pulling her out you not only jeopardized a three year investigation, but Natalie too," Andrew argued.  
"You did that the moment you dragged her into this," Fiona countered.  
"It's kind of impossible to say no to me, Mom," Natalie threw back.  
"Did he even try?" Fiona replied.  
"Don't underestimate your daughter," Andrew asserted.  
"Can we let Andrew concentrate?" Max looked out the rear windows.  
Andrew veered sharply. "Hey, Maniac, where did you learn to drive?" Emilio hurled.  
"Mike taught me," Andrew checked all of the mirrors.  
"He's making sure no one is tailing us," Natalie glared back.  
Emilio opened his mouth for a comeback when Max spoke. "You do know she's armed now," he warned.  
Using the cover of the older style three person front seat, Natalie stole a chance and placed her hand on Andrew's knee. He looked over to her briefly. "Sorry," she mouthed to him. Andrew just smiled and kept driving.  
"How much longer are until we get to wherever it is we're going? We've been driving for almost a half hour," Emilio complained. Andrew took a quick, tight right turn. "Do you even remember where you are going?" Emilio taunted.  
"Andrew has a photographic memory," Natalie stated. Was that pride in her voice? Emilio cringed at the thought.

Some twenty minutes later they drove up to a gate community. Andrew rolled down his window down, pulled over to the key pad for the gate, and press in a number. He nodded to the guard as the gate opened. They stopped in a drive way two streets down.  
"What is this?" Emilio scoffed.  
"A rental," Andrew reached up to his visor and pressed the button on the remote for the garage door.  
Agent Paris awaited them in the garage. The blonde man held his head high. His shoulders were up, but loose. Paris scanned the van as it pulled in and parked. Andrew opened his door.  
"I see you found your lost kitten, Frisco," Paris ribbed.  
"Report, Paris?" Andrew slammed the driver's door closed.  
"We picked up Selma's trail after she hit the loft," Paris informed him. Andrew went around the hood and opened Natalie's door as Paris continued, "Quartermaine shadowed her and her men back to what looks like her headquarters." Andrew helped Natalie out of the van as the side doors opened. "Hey, Sniper," Paris tipped his head.  
"Hiya," Natalie replied.  
Paris nodded in Michael's direction, "Hey, Mike." He greeted the rest by name as they came out. He got to Emilio and paused. They had never met before. Paris eyed him quizzically.  
"Emilio Dante," the teenager answered the unasked question.  
"Ok," Paris replied.  
"Get Mrs. Westen and the guys settled," Andrew directed, "I need to get Mike and Natalie up to speed." Paris nodded.  
"Come with me, please," Paris motioned for the three. Max followed him Fiona grumbled a protest, but went with her son. Emilio dragged his feet along with them. He stopped in the doorway and looked back to see Natalie interacting with Michael and Andrew. This had to be his worst nightmare. "Emilio Dante," Paris called.  
"Coming!" Emilio chipped.

Andrew led Michael and Natalie up to a large bonus room above the garage. There they found a brunette sitting at her post in from of a series of monitors. "Hey, Elizabeth," Natalie said. The petite woman waved without turning back. "Agent Herbst is our tech," Natalie informed her father.  
"Would you excuse me for a moment?" Andrew went over to Elizabeth. He tapped her shoulder. "Patch me in to, Quartermaine," he requested. Elizabeth handed him an earpiece. Andrew put it in as if by routine, "What's your status?"  
"Setting the cameras around the perimeter of Selma's HQ, Frisco," the muscled blonde on the other end of the line replied.  
Natalie motioned Michael over to a table lined with tablets. He scanned them, but the screens were dark. She grabbed one up, unlocked it, and read a file. Ultimately dissatisfied with what she read Natalie turned it off and flung it back on the table. Michael watched her very closely. The conversation Andrew was having faded away as Michael focused. Natalie was too young. Why would the CIA let a kid work a case like this? It just didn't seem logical. Even with Andrew assistance she'd be cut off at this level without a security clearance just like Fiona and the boys had been. Max and Emilio weren't the only ones to notice the closeness between Andrew & Natalie or how she had physically relaxed at his presence. Michael didn't know exactly what was going on with them. He wasn't sure that was something he wanted to know. Michael turned his mind back to more relevant thoughts. Agent Paris and Andrew treated her as an equal. Natalie for her own part looked to be in her element with them. This one left him with a hundred questions. If he asked would she answer any of them?  
"So we can view their security feed through that?" Andrew inquired. The brunette in the computer chair nodded. "I will leave that in your capable hands," he replied, "Quatermaine, wrap it up and get back to HQ."  
"Roger," came the reply. Andrew took out the ear piece and went back to the two who now stood waiting at the table.  
"What do you got for me?" Michael asked.  
Andrew took up a tablet from the table. He turned it on and opened a file. "This is Selma Lambert," Andrew handed it to Michael. There was head shot picture of the red head on screen as well as a security feed capture. "Former operative of ours," Andrew elaborated.  
"CIA trained?" Michael raised his eye brows and looked up from the tablet.  
"Fully," Andrew frowned.  
"From this ring you're after," Michael finished.  
"Yeah, the poachers got her and have taken others from us. They're who were really up against," Andrew clarified.  
"They call themselves Holcomb," Natalie added.  
"What are these people into?" Michael questioned.  
"Human trafficking, black ops, drugs," Andrew listed, "Government secrets, military sabotage- if it makes them money they're selling it."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5~ Lost Without You

_Basic human contact. It's bigger than any other idea. It takes you outside yourself. It's more comforting than words. Without it we'd die. Sometimes it's not enough. And sometimes it's enough for now. Contact grounds you. It brings you back_~ Charlie Harris, Saving Hope

Time had flown by after the briefing. Pizza had been picked up for dinner. That over and sleeping arrangements worked out everyone began to settle in. Natalie walked up to the door of the room her parents got setup in and knocked.  
"Come in!" her father called. She opened the door and stepped in.  
"There you are," Fiona said, "You have been up in that room for hours."  
"Andrew and I were on recon duty," Natalie closed the door behind her, "Quatermaine and Herbst have worked it so we can watch Selma's HQ security feed."  
"Got anything useful yet?" Michael asked.  
"No, not yet," Natalie shook her head.  
"You missed dinner," Fiona noted.  
"We ate," Natalie answered, "Look, I just came to say goodnight."  
"Oh," Fiona replied.  
"Tell them I can take a shift if they need me too," Michael offered.  
"I will," Natalie nodded. She looked from Michael to Fiona then back to her Michael. "Are you sure you'll be ok?" Natalie asked.  
"I think I can survive a night with your mother," Michael replied.  
"I will be on my best behavior," Fiona huffed.  
Natalie held out her arms hesitantly. After a momentary pause Michael did the same and let himself be hugged by her. There was something about this girl that melted him. Fiona's heart just about burst in her chest at the sight. "Goodnight, Daddy," Natalie said pulling away.  
"Goodnight," he replied.  
"Sweet dreams," Fiona said. Natalie nodded sadly towards her mother and left the room.

She made her way over to the bonus room where Andrew and Agent Quartermaine had their eyes the monitors. Natalie leaned on the door frame and watched them. Elizabeth came up and squeezed Natalie's arm, "Hey, Sniper."  
"Hi," Natalie gave the agent a smile.  
"So how did it go?" Elizabeth asked.  
"Fine, I suppose," Natalie answered, "I've been meaning to ask- how are your boys?"  
"Cam and Jake hare happy and healthy," Elizabeth grinned, "They're staying with their grandparents since Jason and I are here."  
"I bet they are having a blast," Natalie replied. Paris joined them.  
"Can you step in for Andrew for a moment?" Paris requested.  
"Ok," Natalie agreed. She went and tapped Andrew's shoulder. Andrew looked up at her. Natalie motioned over to Paris. Andrew got up and went to him.  
"Everything going ok?" Andrew inquired.  
"Your shift's over," Paris informed him.  
"But-." Andrew began.  
"No, buts," Paris said firmly.  
"Why don't you and Natalie go get settled?" Elizabeth suggested, "The poor thing looks like she's going to pass out from exhaustion."  
"Alright, give me twenty; I'll get her comfortable…" Andrew began.  
"You haven't slept in three days either," Paris countered, "Elizabeth, Jason, and I are taking shifts."  
"We've got this," Elizabeth concurred.  
Andrew sighed in defeat, "At least send me the blueprints for Selma's HQ."  
"Fine, but don't study them all night- you need some sleep," Paris conceded.  
Andrew went to collect Natalie. Elizabeth took her seat, "Goodnight."  
"Night," Natalie replied.

Once out of the room and on the stairs Andrew wrapped his arm around Natalie's waist. She laid her head on his shoulder.  
Andrew brought Natalie back to the main floor. He had set aside the master for them. Once they reached their room Natalie flounced onto the king size bed stomach first. She buried her face in the comforter and let out a sigh. Andrew chuckled, admiring the view. Natalie pushed herself up on her elbows and angled back to him. "Lock the door," she commanded.  
"Done," he replied as he turned the lock. Andrew sat down beside her. He reached over and began to massage her tense shoulders. Natalie brought her shoulders back to give Andrew better access. He craned over and kissed the nape of her neck. Natalie turned herself over and laid her head in his lap. She closed her eyes. "That bad?" Andrew asked.  
"Three days trapped with my mother," Natalie stated, "I thought my head was going to explode."  
"Too bad you and she couldn't hash something out," he said.  
"That's not in the cards at the moment," she replied.  
"I'm sorry," Andrew frowned.  
"Don't be," Natalie caressed his cheek, "We're here..."  
"Together," he finished her sentence.  
"Alone," she purred.  
"Sounds promising," Andrew dipped down. Their faces hovered close together: nose to nose, eyes to lips, chin to forehead. Andrew took her mouth with his. The tablet setting on the dresser beeped indicated the crew had sent the file. He groaned. Natalie let Andrew up. She pushed herself off of the bed and watched him pick up the tablet. Andrew sat on the end of their bed and opened the file. He studied the first two images with a furrowed brow.  
"I am going to hop in the bath," Natalie headed toward the ensuite bathroom. She stopped in doorway and turned back to ogle him, "I don't suppose there is any chance of talking you into joining me."  
"I would love to," he said, "I have just got to get my head around this layout."  
"Can't blame a girl for trying," Natalie smiled sly.  
"Rain check?" Andrew looked at her with his brown eyes shining. She nodded and headed to wash.

* * *

Paris knocked on the door of Michael and Fiona's room. Michael went to answer. Paris handed Michael a tablet, "This is everything."  
"Thanks," Michael replied. Paris gave a quick nod of his head then turned around and left. Michael closed the door. Fiona welcomed the delivery of the files. Knowing how obsessive Michael was he'd have his head buried in them all night and that would put an end to any pesky personal questions. Her heart sank as he set the tablet down on a chair, "Can we talk?"  
"Now?" of all the times this stonewall wanted to talk.  
"Unless you want me to go ask Max," Michael replied.  
Fiona swallowed. "Freakin' perfect," she muttered under her breath. Fiona loved her eldest, but a spy he was not. Unless she was there to prompt him Max would never truly hide a thing from his father. Ever. "Keep it quick," Fiona acquiesced.  
"What is the deal between you and Natalie?" he inquired.  
"You," she answered.  
"Me?" Michael asked.  
"Yes, you," Fiona repeated.  
"What about me?" he rephrased the question.  
Fiona scrubbed her hand over her face, "I can't do this." She went to make a speedy retreat out of the room. Michael grabbed her wrist as she passed. Fiona turned on him and snapped, "Don't!" She tried to pull out of Michael's grip, but he wouldn't let her go. "You can't fix the problem this time," Fiona retorted.  
"I'm not your enemy," Michael asserted. She stopped struggling. They locked eyes, "Let me help you."  
"Focus on getting our daughter out of this mess," Fiona replied, "That is the only way you can help me." He let her go.  
"The more intel I have the better I can do that," Michael said.  
"Then study the files," she insisted.  
"And after we take Selma down what mess is Natalie going to run into next?" he countered.  
"Next?" Fiona question, "There is no next. She is going back to college- she doesn't have a reason to continue after she's finished this for you."  
"This mission is just an excuse," Michael argued, "Natalie is _running _and she's going to keep running."  
"Some of us would know better than others," Fiona crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Were we really that family in the picture?" Michael asked.  
"If you can't see it from the interacting with our kids I don't see how anything I say could convince you of the truth," Fiona said.  
"People don't run away from happy homes," Michael replied.  
"This is about Frank isn't it?" she accused.  
Michael turned his eyes to the wall, "I guess I've told you everything about my father."  
"Yeah, eventually. You never even raised your voice to our kids much less a hand," Fiona assured him.  
"You were right about me and Natalie- I know that drive to run," he said, "Under that anger there's a lot of pain…"  
"You have no idea," she replied.  
"So tell me," Michael answered.  
"You left us," Fiona said.  
"I left? Max said I died," he countered.  
"Same thing," she replied.  
"I was shot and killed," Michael retorted, "I obviously didn't go willingly."  
"I was at the hospital! Want me to tell you about it? Do you want me to take you into your hospital room? Ask yourself if you really need that image in your head," Fiona thundered, "Believe me I wish I could get it out of mine." Michael's shoulders dropped.  
"Don't shut me out," he pleaded with his blue eyes so big and sad.  
"Stop looking at me like that," Fiona demanded.  
"Like what?" Michael questioned.  
"Like you have any clue what I am going through," she chided, "After this is over I am going to have to go back. Back to the house that we built that is way too big- to a cold bed."  
"My bed is pretty cold right now," he reminded her.  
"You'll get your Fiona out of prison and have many years with her," she replied, "After this all I'll have are memories."  
"Max and Natalie, too," Michael added.  
"Max is a good boy- he's out of the house, has a wife, and plans I can't hold him back," Fiona said, "Natalie is severely independent; once she's back on track she'll be fine."  
"So what will you do?" he replied.  
"I don't know- it's hard to think about such things when here you are- right in front of me- in the prime of life," she shook her head, "You're even wearing the old shirt that I love…" Her fingers turned into fists, "Why?"  
"It was at the top of my drawer," Michael answered.  
"That's not what I meant," Fiona sighed, "It's not fair."  
"C'mere," he pulled Fiona to him. She pounded on Michael's chest until her hands ached. He took all of the blows never backing away.  
She finally surrendered to his embrace. "You just have to make me keep wanting you when I can't have you anymore," Fiona charged. Michael held her tight. She buried her face in his neck and breathed in his scent. Fiona sighed and placed her hands on his chest. She pushed away. "I am going to bed now," she stated. Fiona spun on her heels and stormed up the ladder onto the top bunk. Michael stood there for a moment staring at her back as she lay there. He rubbed the back of his neck. This wasn't the way the conversation was supposed to go.

* * *

Natalie returned in just a towel. Andrew had not moved from his spot. "Hey," she ran her fingers through her nearly dripping hair.  
He looked up from the blueprints, "Hey." Andrew watched Natalie dive into her bag and pull out her lotion. He went back to the blueprints as she stood. Andrew felt Natalie sit on the side of the bed behind him. She squeezed some lotion into her hand and proceeded to rub it into her arms and shoulders. "Find anything of interest?" Natalie asked.  
"It's big," he answered, "Selma is either compensating for the number of guys she's got or this is going to get messy."  
"Plan for messy," she advised.  
"Isn't that the way it usually goes?" Andrew replied. Natalie finished applying lotion to her legs. She wiped the excess off on the towel. Natalie checked Andrew out as he studied the screen. She bit her bottom lip. Natalie went to him and pressed herself to his back. Wrapping her arms around him her nimble fingers made quick work of unfashioning the first button they come too. "I am not so sure…" he began.  
"Hush," Natalie interrupted.  
"What if-?" Andrew stammered.  
Natalie kissed his jaw then brought her lips up to his ear. "Let's stop thinking for a little while," she continued down his shirt undoing the buttons, "I just want to be with you." Andrew swallowed. He was doomed. Natalie had him right where she wanted him. He sat tablet aside. She got up and walked in front of him. Natalie laid her hands on Andrew's chest and traced over his muscles. Natalie slipped her fingers under his shirt. She helped him slide it off. Natalie stepped back admiring his toned chest and olive skin. She unsecured her towel and let it fall. Andrew's eyes roamed over Natalie as she slowly made her way to him. She gently rested her forearms on his shoulders and cupped the back of his head in her hands. Straddling him Natalie pressed a tender kiss to his lips. Andrew drew his hands up her sides and onto her back. His touch sent fire across her skin. A second kiss followed then another and another each more heated than the last. Andrew took a hold of her hips and flipped Natalie over onto her back in the bed. He came with her. Andrew let go of Natalie briefly to remove his belt and discard the rest of his clothing. Bodies and souls entwined. Moving together, heartbeats raced as they became totally lost in each other. Natalie dropped her head back. He cupped Natalie's cheek in the palm of his hand and bringing her face to his. His lips took hers in an all-consuming kiss. Their pace steadily increased. Andrew felt her nails dig into his back. It drove him harder faster until Natalie moaned out, "Andrew." Her whole body shook in release and triggered his. They came undone together.  
Natalie fell back onto the bed like a ragdoll. Andrew looked down at Natalie her eyes half closed and face still flushed. "You are so beautiful," he remarked breathlessly. She mustered up the energy for a smile. Andrew laid down and wrapped an arm around Natalie. She curled into his side. His fingertips trailed up and down her back. Natalie rested her hand on his chest and nuzzled the underside of his jaw. Soon they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Fiona tossed and turned for what seemed an eternity. Michael had switched off the light, but she knew he wasn't sleeping either. No he read the files on the tablet in the dark on the bottom bunk with the device on mute. He was trying not to disturb her sleep- the jerk. Fiona felt Michael's mere presence with every fiber of her being. It set her senses on edge. Nights without him had been especially hard. Now Michael was there, but he wasn't.

She finally dozed off about an hour in. Dreams found her not too long after. They proved counter intuitive and jostled Fiona half-awake. Her hand groped for her husband, but all it found was the wall. Fiona's eyes flashed open. She turned over and remembered when and where she was. She sat up and curled her knees into her chest. Tears streamed down Fiona's face and she couldn't stop them. Hearing Fiona's sobs Michael set aside the tablet and came up the ladder. "Go back to the files," Fiona ordered. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Michael continued up. Fiona blocked his access.  
"I could pull you down to my bunk," Michael threatened with a smile. Fiona raised one eyebrow.  
"I was just dreaming," she brushed it off.  
"Nightmares?" he asked.  
"No," Fiona slid to the side, "More like memories."  
Michael took a seat in the spot she vacated, "Good or bad."  
"We had some really good times," Fiona smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes, "They're over now."  
"Yours don't have to be," he replied.  
"Natalie's not going to forgive me," Fiona shook her head.  
"Of course she will- you're her mother," Michael insisted.  
"To her I am the woman that killed Superman," Fiona countered.  
"Killed who?" he asked.  
"In Natalie's eyes you were more than just her father- you were her protector, confidant, and Superman all in one," Fiona explained.  
"I doubt you were the one that shot me," Michael  
"No and Natalie knows that," she said.  
"Then why..?" he began.  
"After I got to the hospital the doctors told me that told me there was no brain activity, I gave permission for them to take your body off of life support," Fiona whimpered, "Natalie looked at me like I had stabbed her." He tugged a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "If there had been any hope any at all…" she added. Michael nodded and let her go on, "All we could do was let you have some dignity." Fiona took a breath. "I held your hand, Max stood at your feet in total shock, Natalie climbed into the bed with you, laid her head on your chest, and cried. Our little girl cried so hard," she said, "It was like her heart was being ripped out as yours stopped." Fiona sobbed, "I lost both of you that night."  
"You have a chance with Natalie," Michael offered.  
"If you are trying to tell me that everything is going to be ok- save it. Nothing will ever be ok again," Fiona wept, "He's gone… My Michael is gone." He pulled her into his side and held her. She laid her head on Michael's shoulder. The saline drops now fell on his shirt.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6~ Eyes Open

_In any operation, whether going into an embassy, or collecting debts for a bookie, it's important to lay out a plan before you go into action. If you're going to disagree, it's best to get it out of the way before any shots are fired_~ Michael Westen

Water rained down on the lovers from the shower head. The steam enveloped them as if it were a material expression of their release induced haze. Natalie threw her head back onto Andrew's shoulder. He kept an arm tight around her petite waist. Their legs buckled. His other hand reached out and grabbed the shower wall to keep them up right. Their bodies were still joined. Neither moved to separate. There they stayed under the shower stream, perfectly still in their own little bubble. The real world could leave them alone for just a moment more.  
Andrew stepped out of the bathroom to give Natalie more space to get ready. He zipped up his fly and buttoned his slacks. Andrew grinned, thinking back to the exercise session that had started the whole thing. It paid to wake up early some days. He always enjoyed watching Natalie in action. Those happy thoughts were forced out of his head when who else but Emilio burst through the door without so much as a knock or a warning. The men stared at each other for a moment. Andrew straightened to his full height. He couldn't believe in that he & Natalie had been so distracted by each other they had forgotten to lock the bedroom door. Andrew cursed inwardly. Emilio's eyes darted around the room and took notice of the two suitcases against the wall. The bags were open and he saw that one had men's clothing while the other was definitely filled with women's clothes. Natalie's top that she wore the previous day was tossed in it. Andrew went for the bed and took up his shirt. With those movements Emilio saw the tattletale scratches Natalie had left on Andrew's back the night before. He fumed. "Ever heard of knocking?" Andrew pulled his polo shirt on over his head.  
"Where's Natalie?" Emilio demanded.  
"She'll be around when she's ready," Andrew stated.  
"That's not an answer," Emilio insisted.  
"Is everything alright, Andrew?" Natalie called.  
"Natalie!" Emilio headed for the bathroom. Andrew positioned himself in Emilio's path and would not let him pass.  
"We got a visitor," Andrew alerted Natalie, "I'm seeing him out." With that he forced an uncooperative Emilio out into the hall.

There they ran into Max, Michael, and Fiona who were heading to the kitchen for breakfast. "Did you find Natalie?" Fiona asked.  
Emilio snorted. "Yeah," he grumbled, "Complete with a shirtless bodyguard." Emilio's eyes were shooting daggers at Andrew. Max plugged his ears with his fingers and looked for the quickest escape route possible.  
"Agent Frisco?" Fiona's borrow furrowed.  
"Care to explain why you were in Natalie's room half naked?" Emilio demanded. If Andrew had been any other man he might have been tempted to enlighten the punk on exactly what Natalie & he had been doing in the shower.  
"Andrew has nothing to explain to you," Natalie came out of the room and closed the door behind her. She took her place by Andrew's side.  
"No, I don't," Andrew agreed.  
"Oh, No?" Emilio retorted.  
"Stay out of my private life," Natalie ordered. She and Andrew began to walk away.  
"Does that include your brother and me?" Fiona called.  
Andrew reached for Natalie's hand and she let him take it. They turned to face the others. Natalie took a breath and blew it out, "Andrew and I are together, yes- and for future reference that is his room too."  
Fiona's eyes flamed as they went to the man standing beside her daughter. "You're screwing a teenager?" she thundered.  
"I am of consenting age- I'll be twenty in three months," Natalie stepped between her mother and Andrew before he could say a word.  
"I was talking to Agent Frisco," Fiona said.  
"His name is Andrew," Natalie asserted.  
"Maybe you should let him speak for himself," Fiona suggested.  
Natalie turned fully to Andrew, "You don't have to take this."  
"We can't hide from your mother forever," he said.  
"I wouldn't mind trying," Natalie muttered.  
"Too late," Fiona replied.  
"Mrs. Westen-."  
"What do you think you are doing with a teenager?" Fiona pressed.  
"It's not our age difference that bothers you," Andrew said. He, admittedly, had a good thirteen years on Natalie.  
"Oh, no?" Fiona retorted.  
"No," Andrew said, "You were the last to know."  
"Natalie, I know you and Agent Frisco have been spending a lot of time together since your father died," Fiona reasoned, "Don't you think you could be mistaking comfort for something it's not?"  
"That's not the way we started at all," Andrew insisted.  
"Dad knew, Mom," Natalie said.  
"What?" Fiona and Emilio interjected at almost the exact same time.  
"He pretty much gave us his blessing," Natalie elaborated.  
Emilio couldn't contain himself. He cursed and sputtered. Natalie felt Andrew let go of her hand. He pressed closer to her. His arms flexed like a boxer before a fight. A knee jerk reaction- Andrew didn't trust Emilio not to lash out physically at Natalie. "Is that what is so damn special about him?" Emilio finally finished.  
"When did this start?" Fiona demanded.  
"A little while after my birthday last year," Natalie answered.  
"You've kept this from me for nine months?" Fiona  
"It's not like it was out of the blue- we've worked together off and on for just under two years," Natalie replied. She watched her mother's face.  
"Define worked together," Fiona arched a brow.  
"We met as coworkers," Andrew clarified.  
"You work for the CIA?" Fiona crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Not directly," Natalie deflected, "You know how it goes."  
"You're just a child," Fiona protested, "What about the age requirements and training?"  
Natalie cocked her head, "I have trained my whole life for this job- look at who my parents are."  
"Good to know the CIA will still bend the rules when it suits them," Fiona replied.  
Natalie refrained from rolling her eyes. She chose the wording of her next sentence very carefully, "I had dad on my side."  
Michael took a full step back out of Fiona's strike zone. She turned back and glared at him. "What? I haven't done anything," Michael threw his hands up.  
"Yet," Fiona growled.  
"He was trying to help me," Natalie explained, "I wasn't adjusting well during or after my recovery- I needed focus and empowerment."  
"And you found that?" Fiona inquired.  
"Yes, I did," Natalie affirmed.  
"Among other things," Emilio needled. Andrew's brow furrowed. The corners of his already pursed his lips twisted slightly.  
"Our bosses think Andrew and I make a good team," Natalie said.  
"Speaking of team- we need to go eat and relieve Elizabeth and Jason," Andrew excused himself and Natalie. The group followed them into the kitchen.

Andrew & Natalie gathered their breakfast and took up residence at the smaller over flow table so they could finish quickly and get to work. Emilio plopped down at a chair at the larger table with a clear view of the couple. A low rage simmered in his stomach. Andrew began to slice an apple onto a plate. Natalie opened their yogurts and ate a spoonful of her granola. Max sat a chair down on the opposite side of the main table. "Earth to Emilio," Max waved his hand in front of his friend's face to no avail. Emilio would not break his stare. Natalie took a slice of apple and dipped it into her yogurt. She fed it to Andrew as he finished cutting the rest of the apple. Emilio saw red. Natalie was feeding the old prick with her hands. Her hands. Fiona came in from the kitchen. She was stopped in the archway by one glance of her daughter sitting with Andrew. "Let them be," Michael whispered from behind her. He nudged her forward to the main table.  
Max observed the plate his mother set down. "Where's your morning surprise?" he teased. His mother just poked at her food. Everyone ate in silence.  
Once Andrew & Natalie were done he collected their dishes and trash. He took them to the kitchen. Emilio lifted up his glass, heading that way for a refill. Natalie moved so she could get out easier. Max sat up a like straighter with his eyes on the archway. More than likely this was not going to end well. Emilio came back and paused in the archway, "Got a minute, Natey?"  
"No, I've got a job to get to," Natalie stood.  
Andrew stepped in around his girlfriend's ex. "Ready?" he looked to Natalie. Emilio huffed. Andrew turned back. Emilio tossed his drink at Andrew. It covered the older man's face and soaked the front of his shirt. Andrew wiped the milk off of his eyes and took a deep breath. "Do not engage," he kept repeating to himself. Even when Andrew found Emilio glaring at him Andrew barely blinked back.  
"Andrew!" Natalie grabbed a kitchen towel. She brushed passed Emilio and began to dry Andrew's face. "Are you alright?" Natalie asked. Andrew nodded. She attempted to rub dry his shirt with the towel.  
"What the hell, Emilio?!" Max grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him out of the dining room.  
"I'm…" Natalie began. Andrew covered her hands in his larger ones. They locked eyes in an unspoken conversation. Michael uncomfortably shifted his attention back to breakfast. Fiona tried to look away, but couldn't. How had she missed their connection?  
Andrew gave Natalie a weak smile. "I'm gonna go change," he squeezed her fingers. He let go and walked out of the room leaving Natalie looking after him hypnotized.

Once Natalie came to herself she headed into the kitchen. She ditched the towel on the counter before opening a cabinet and bringing out a glass. Fiona entered as Natalie pulled on the refrigerator handle, "Got a minute?"  
"Mom, I know you're pissed," Natalie poured grape juice into her glass.  
"Pissed?" Fiona cut her off, "I-" She stopped to get control of herself, "How could you keep all of this from me?"  
"You don't hide how you feel about the CIA," Natalie replied.  
"So? You're still my daughter," Fiona asserted.  
"You certainly held the job against Dad," Natalie put the bottle of juice back in the refrigerator.  
Fiona put her hands on her hips, "What is that supposed to mean?"  
Natalie drank a swallow of her juice, "You and dad did your best not to fight in front of us kids, but that doesn't mean I didn't hear the yelling."  
"It takes two…," Fiona began.  
"Did you really think your digs at him went unnoticed?" Natalie cut her off, "Forgive me if I wasn't going to subject myself to the same treatment."  
Fiona hung her head, "What about Andrew? Were you going to tell me about your boyfriend?"  
"Boyfriend?" Natalie scrunched up her noise.  
"Isn't he your boyfriend?" Fiona asked.  
"Boyfriend is the wrong word," Natalie replied, "Andrew is not a boy- he's a man."  
"Obviously," Fiona rolled her eyes.  
"You don't know anything about him," Natalie said.  
"Whose fault is that?" Fiona charged.  
"You chose not to," Natalie answered, "You've barely spoken a word to him in two years that is until what you learned this morning- that's despite the fact Dad trusted Andrew and treated him like a son."  
"Michael has a son," Fiona said.  
"And he loved Max- no one is taking that away," Natalie said, "But Andrew was special to Dad too."  
"I know that," Fiona conceded.  
"You still closed down on Andrew once you learned he worked for the CIA," Natalie charged. She waved her hands in the air dismissively, "No, CIA bad."  
"I had had enough of their backstabbing fakes," Fiona stated.  
"Andrew is not that way at all," Natalie insisted.  
"You put a lot of faith in him," Fiona noted.  
"He's my _man_," Natalie replied, "We've been through a lot together."  
"Would he claim you in the same way?" her mother questioned.  
"I don't speak for Andrew," Natalie took another drink of juice.  
"Do you see yourself marrying this guy?" Fiona inquired.  
"Mom!" Natalie shrieked. She lost her grip on her glass. Luckily Natalie was able to make a quick save and catch it before it fell to the floor. The juice slashed up a little, but stayed in the glass. After she righted herself Natalie looked at her mother, "How long did it take you and Dad to tie the knot?" Fiona opened her mouth to respond. Natalie held her hand up to stop her. "Over a decade and a half- even then it took Dad getting you knocked up with Max and your six brothers threatening to hunt him down if he didn't do the right thing by you," she finished.  
"That's a rather dramatic way to put it," Fiona replied.  
"It's what happened isn't it?" Natalie shrugged. She emptied her glass. Natalie stared at the ring of juice left at the bottom.  
"They'd do the same for you," Fiona said.  
"We know they won't have to," Natalie replied then turned and placed the glass upside down in the sink. "The cancer took care of that," she shook her head softly.  
Fiona held her elbows to stop herself from reaching out to Natalie. Her little girl had grown up way too soon. "Have you been keeping up with your doctors?" she inquired.  
Natalie nodded, "I'm still in remission."  
"Good- it better stay that way," Fiona smiled.  
"Four years," Natalie added.  
Fiona's tone softened, "The doctors didn't say you could never have children."  
"No," Natalie agreed, "Just that because of the treatments it would be virtually impossible without medical intervention- something I won't seek."  
"Have you told Andrew this?" Fiona questioned.  
"He deserved to know what he was getting into," Natalie nodded.  
"And?"  
"Andrew is the epitome of patience," Natalie smiled, "He just asked me not do anything to rule out my options."  
"So he might want kids?" Fiona raised a questioning eyebrow.  
"We're not dealing with that right know, besides I don't have a maternal bone in my body," Natalie scoffed.  
"That's what I thought before the two of you came along," Fiona offered.  
"If you want grandkids bug Max," Natalie retorted.  
"It's not about grandkids," Fiona insisted, "Think about your future."  
"My future? I've got the job and the guy- I think I'm pretty much covered," Natalie replied.  
"Is this really all you want?" Fiona questioned, "What happened to being a concert violinist?"  
"Great cover don't you think?" Natalie quipped. She really did love the instrument. Natalie still practiced though not as often as she would have liked. Besides watching her play was a turn on for Andrew. She smirked at the thought.  
"You can be so much more," Fiona coaxed.  
"Can I go now?" Natalie requested With that she left through the kitchen door.  
"He better treat you right, Natey." Fiona turned to the archway at the sound of her son's voice. Max nodded at her from where he leaned on the wall.  
"Did you know?" Fiona questioned.  
"About Andrew and Natalie? Not exactly," Max answered, "But I can't say it's a shock."  
"Thanks for telling me," she rejoined.  
"I thought you could feel their vibe," he replied.  
"I should have," Fiona frowned.  
"Remember her apartment warming party?" Max asked.  
"She invited Andrew," she nodded.  
"And made doe 'I want you' eyes at him all night," he added, "You know what dad used to say: Whatever Natey Girl wants…"  
"Natey Girl gets," she sighed.  
"She could have picked worst, Mom," he replied.  
"Really, how so?" Fiona replied.  
"He could have been a money launderer," Max smirked. He ducked out of the room before his mother could take a hold of something to throw at his head.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! Hope you all enjoy the update.**

Ours: Chapter 7~ Fakeout

_When a plan goes wrong, you have two basic options. The first is to accept failure and abort the mission. That works best when you have the resources and time to remove personnel from the field. When you don't have resources and time, you're left with option two: Get back in there and salvage the situation any way you can_- Michael Westen

Sitting on the couch was starting to get old. Fiona switched the TV off. Staring at the walls in her room would probably be more entertaining. Neither of her companions made any protests about the TV. Max sat by her immersed in a tablet reading medical journals. Emilio on the other hand was using his eyes to burn holes in the door leading to the bonus room. He went back to pacing. Andrew & Natalie had been up there for several hours again. All of the others had gone up for a briefing too. They even called Michael up too. He had been gone about a half hour Fiona realized. Hopefully they would get some news soon. She straightened as someone came down the stairs. The door opened and out came Paris. Fiona watched his military stride. Max sat his tablet aside. "Well?" Emilio interjected.  
"We need you upstairs," Paris announced. Fiona raised an eyebrow. "All of you," Paris added.

Emilio bounded up in front of everyone. He was not pleased with the scene that met him. All eyes were on Andrew as the operatives stood around a table. Michael was on his left hand and Natalie stood close on at his right. He was in command and confident reiterating part of their plans. Andrew was top dog- no wonder Natalie would go for him. Emilio looked on as the rest that were following came in. For a subtle moment he saw the confidence break as Andrew looked at Michael boyishly for approval. Michael tipped his head. Blink and you would have missed the whole interaction. Natalie brushed her fingers against Andrew's. She gave him a smile when he looked her way. Andrew seemed to show Michael respect. Was that another reason Andrew appealed to her so much? Emilio wondered inwardly. It had been something he failed to do during his relationship with Natalie.  
Andrew rubbed his eyes. Natalie slipped over to the buffet. She lifted a half-full pot out of the coffee maker that set on the piece of furniture and filled a mug. Natalie topped it off with a good amount of creamer and stirred it in. "Since when do you drink coffee?" Fiona asked.  
"I don't," Natalie handed the mug to Andrew.  
"Thanks," he blew on it and sipped just a little.  
Fiona crossed her arms over her chest, "You asked us to come up."  
"Will you help us?" Andrew requested.  
"What do you have in mind?" Fiona questioned.  
"There are two options- Andrew motioned for Fiona to come to the table. They were looking over a projection of a satellite photograph of the building Selma's headquarters. "We're planning to go at them from all sides," he explained, "Frontal and rear assaults to be fire power…"  
"Distractions," Fiona deduced.  
"I'll be here," Natalie pointed, "Taking care of the rear."  
While Fiona was relieved Natalie was not going into the heat of things she still was in the line of fire. "That leaves the front for me," Fiona said.  
Andrew shrugged, "I can't pull anyone else and you are one of the best."  
"Next to Sniper he means," Paris teased. Andrew ignored the comment.  
"Sniper? That's what you called Natalie," Fiona said.  
"It fits- she's good," Andrew praised, "Even taught me a thing or two."  
"You needed no lessons from me, Mr. I shoot with both hands," Natalie wriggled her eyebrows. Andrew smiled at her.  
That was it, Emilio decided- time to nip the flirting in the bud. He opened his mouth, but Fiona spoke first, "You said there was a second option."  
"Yes, option two: you go in with Mike," Andrew said.  
Fiona locked eyes with the man next to her. Michael dipped his head in a silent request for her backup. Out of everyone there he knew her best. "I'm with Michael," Fiona decided.  
"That means you take the front, Paris," Andrew said. The military man nodded. Andrew turned to Natalie's brother. "Max," he requested, "Could you run command from here?" Natalie smiled. Andrew actually thought of her brother's comfort and safety. Max had the skill set. As a doctor he needed a good knowledge of technology as well as biology.  
"Yes," Max readily agreed. He wanted to help, but he knew he was useless in a firefight. If someone got hurt he could patch them up. That was about it.  
"Where am I in this?" Emilio demanded.  
"You are going to be here with Max," Andrew delegated.  
Emilio put his hands on his hips. "Afraid to give me a gun?" he challenged.  
Andrew cocked his head, "I need Elizabeth with vehicle- everyone is going to be out-."  
"Then shouldn't I be with you guys?" Emilio talked over him. Natalie Elizabeth and Jason held in a laugh. Paris didn't even try.  
"No, I need someone here for Max's security- it's a number's thing," Andrew insisted.  
"You just don't want in a position where I could shoot you," Emilio accused. Sensing Natalie was about to launch herself over the table to shred Emilio into pieces, Andrew caught his girlfriend around her shoulders and held her up under his arm. Michael exchanged a knowing look with Fiona. He smirked at the memories the movements stirred up. Natalie had more of Fiona's fire than either she or her mother would admit.  
"This isn't about me, this is about Max," Andrew answered, "He is your friend- can you watch your friend's back?" Natalie raised her eyebrows.  
Emilio muttered. That bastard. Andrew had to use the one route that he couldn't say no to without looking like he didn't care about Natalie's brother. They were friends. Emilio's slumped. He looked away.  
Andrew had gotten his response. He turned to the others, "Remember this is about capturing not killing them- ideally if we grab Selma and the time travel, device all of her men will surrender."

Everyone prepared for their part in the operation. Fiona picked up an M-16 out of the stack that she and Natalie were about to load into the back of the van. "If we had time there are a few stashed I could raid," Fiona returned the weapon to the stack.  
"We'll make do," Natalie gathered the guns up and carried them to their transport.  
Andrew entered the garage. He step to the side and double checked his weapons. Fiona took the clue. She exited to give Natalie & Andrew a moment.  
Andrew approach as Natalie kept on a hand on the van's spilt back door. "Ready?" he asked.  
"I wish I was going in with you," Natalie admitted.  
He placed his hand above hers on the edge of the door, "This will be over soon."  
"Come back to me," she plead.  
"Always," Andrew smiled. He dipped in and kissed Natalie soundly. Natalie cupped the back of his neck with her hand to hold on to the kiss as long as possible. When they parted his eyes promised they'd continue later.  
Paris led the others into the garage, "Load 'em up, People."  
"Let's go," Andrew agreed. Into the van they went.

* * *

The entry went just as smooth as possible. The two person teams inside the headquarters each guided by Max via their earpiece radios. "The stairs are going to be on your left," he told Andrew. Weapons drawn Andrew and Quartermaine traveled down the hallway. Max switched his focus to the second team. His attention thus divided, Emilio's pacing and any other movements he made went unnoticed.  
In the lower office Michael and Fiona burst in. On the desk were several tablets. They were all left on displaying different pictures of Natalie. One in particular caught Michael's eyes. His distraught daughter was in front of a church in all black. Andrew caught her before she fell. Michael could only assume that was from his funeral. He gathered up as many of the tablets as he could and stashed them into the messenger bag that hung over his shoulder. Michael then pushed the thought of the pictures out of his mind. This was not the time to be dwelling on them.  
Fiona took her place beside Michael at the desk, "Ready?" They both placed their hands on the side of the top of the desk.  
"Now," Michael directed. They shoved the desk forward in unison. Fiona knelt down and worked out the two loosen floor boards that hid a safe. She handed off the boards off to Michael. He in turn lowered the bag to Fiona. They watched the place long enough to learn the combination. She opened the safe with it. He emptied all the contents into the messenger bag. "We got it," Fiona radioed. Michael took the bag up.  
"Roger, Roger," Andrew responded, "Return to the rover."  
"Will do," Michael replied.  
"There's a set of guys heading toward the west entry point," Max warned, "Go east." Emilio pulled out his cell phone silently and unlocked it.

Andrew and Jason finally made it up to the second level. They had close to twice the distance to cover as Michael and Paris. "Selma still sleeping?" Andrew asked.  
"As far as I can tell," Max frowned. She hadn't move much. Considering the gunfight going on outside.  
They came to Selma's room. The lack of guard troubled Andrew slightly. It all seem just too easy. There was the gunfight on either side of the house that called all the personnel, but someone should have stayed on to protect the leader. Andrew burst into the room while Quatermaine followed watching behind them. There was no stirring from the figure on the bed. Andrew went over and tried to grab the blanket. It slipped through his grasp. There was nothing there but light particials. "Hologram," Andrew cursed.  
"Heads up," Max said, "You're-." The connection cut off midsentence.  
"Come again, HQ," Andrew radioed back. Nothing. "Rover?" Andrew tried the other team. They didn't answer either. He and Quatermaine were on their own. Andrew threw open the side window. While Quatermaine secured a rope and dropped it down. "Go," Andrew commanded. Quatermaine went out the window and down the rope as he was told.  
Before Andrew got a chance to make his way down two men bounded in the room. One rammed Andrew into the wall with his shoulder. The other wrenched his glock from his hand. Andrew didn't get a chance to reach for his second. With great difficultly he managed to shove them back. The second pistol whipped him with his own gun. Andrew hit the floor with a thud. He was totally out. Max's heart fell. He watched as the two men dragged Andrew off by his arm. Then the screens went black. Max tried pushing several buttons before turning away and covering his mouth with his hand. He closed his eyes and fought the nausea that was beginning to overcome him.

Natalie had heard Max's cut off warning and ran towards the house. She met Quatermaine as his feet hit the ground. One of the men from the room opened fire on them. Quatermaine shoved Natalie ahead, pushing her in the direction of the van. Andrew wasn't anywhere in sight. She turned back to war the building. Quatermaine knowing what probably happened to Andrew tried to urge Natalie to safety. Natalie pushed back against him. She was getting into that building come hell or high water. "Where is Andrew? I'm not leaving Andrew!" Natalie protested.  
"We have to go," Quatermaine could barely hold her. He was beginning to lose ground. Michael & Fiona saw the struggled from the van. They ran to help Quatermaine.  
"Get in the van," Fiona commanded.  
"I am not leaving Andrew!" Natalie repeated.  
It took all three of them just to drag Natalie back into the car. They put her in the rear seat. "What happened?" Michael questioned Quatermaine.  
"The room was a setup- Selma was not there," Quartermaine answered, "They must have captured Andrew, he was right behind me."  
"We've got to get back in and help him," Natalie insisted.  
"Getting captured too is not going to help," Michael said, "Drive, Herbst."  
Natalie climbed half way into the middle seat with Michael, her blue eyes pleading with him. Instinct drove Michael to cradle her face in his hands. "We have to make the smart play here," he said, "We'll regroup and get Andrew back."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8~ Leverage

_Love nothing and nothing you love can be used against you. Once you violate that rule and make that connection with someone you've handed your enemies the key to destroying you_- Michael Westen

Max hung his head. He buried his face in his hands. This was bad, very bad. Terrible would be the propitiate word to use. Max was on the verge of throwing up. He took a deep breath and turned back to the boards. Max pushed the buttons Elizabeth showed him would switch over to the camera's Jason planted. He searched each screen and found the van was gone. Max prayed that everyone else were safely on their way back.  
"You ok, Man?" Emilio put his hand on Max's shoulder.  
"No, I'm not," Max answered, "The feed's gone down and last I saw Andrew was captured."  
"So?" Emilio shrugged.  
"What's wrong with you?" Max snapped.  
"You need to calm down- getting upset doesn't change things," Emilio reasoned.  
"You're not the one my sister will be looking to for answers on what happened to her significant other," Max switched back to the other feed. The screens turned blank again.  
Emilio's nose wrinkled up at the way Max referred to Andrew, "Do you have to call him that?"  
"It's the best I've got right now," Max said.  
"Well, it sucks," Emilio replied.  
"Now is not the time to be the jealous ex," Max warned. Emilio bit his tongue while Max made one more futile attempt to get the feed back up.

When it didn't pan out, Max got up and went down stairs, dragging Emilio out of the bonus. They awaited the return of the van. Everyone filed in from the garage. The group all had their questions for Max, but his first priority was Natalie. Max watched his sister walk in last. The lack of light behind Natalie's eyes frightened her brother. Her arms crossed over her chest. Max went over and squeezed the top one. The skin on her his hand was ice. "It's not your fault," Natalie said, her voice flat. Max knew exactly what she was doing. Natalie was turning off her emotions so she could function.  
"Did you see what happened to Andrew?" Michael asked.  
"They knocked him out and dragged him from the room- after that the feed died," Max answered.  
Michael tipped his head toward Elizabeth. She nodded and went up to check on the equipment. Jason went with her. "They didn't shoot him," Michael wanted confirmation.  
"No," Max shook his head. He directed the next part to Natalie. "I saw Andrew's chest moving- he was breathing," Max encouraged.  
"They want him alive," Michael noted.  
"To lead them back here," Emilio said.  
"He'd rather eat glass," Natalie stated. She stared out pensively. The stare was not toward anyone in particular. Fiona recognized that look anywhere- she'd seen it too many times on Michael's face not too. A thousand different plans were running through her daughter's head.  
Paris frowned at Emilio, "Sniper is right; Andrew is a rare breed of spies." He pressed forward into the teenager's person space. Paris was getting sick of the attitude. "I have worked with him enough to know Andrew would die before bringing harm to any Westen," Paris waved his hands over the family, "They're his family thanks to Mike."  
"He might not have a choice," Emilio said, "Heard of truth serum?"  
"Andrew is immune to that junk," Paris scoffed and spun on his heels. The kid was not worth his time. Paris saw Michael raise his eyebrow so he continued, "Something about his genetics- all they do is make him sick as a dog."  
"He's had run-ins with it before?" Michael questioned.  
"It's a required test now- several different types," Paris replied, "Andrew can't form words after the serum kicks in."  
"Does Selma know this?" Michael inquired.  
"There is a note in his file," that much Paris knew, "She's a business woman- not a sadist." Her reputation proceeded her.  
"I need the blueprints for Selma's HQ," Michael requested. The sooner they figured out how to extract Andrew the better.  
"I'll get them," Natalie offered. She needed something constructive to do. Getting away from Emilio would be a plus. Natalie could sense he was happy about the happenings.  
"I'll check on the fire power situation," Paris left. Natalie turned and did the same. Her parents stood side by side and watched her go.  
"What's the plan?" Fiona inquired.  
"It's getting there," Michael answered.  
"Hurry it up," she replied.  
"We'll get Andrew back," Michael stated.  
Emilio was moving to follow Natalie. Max blocked him. "No, Natey has been through enough," Max charged, "You are making it worse."  
"I'm just saying that-," Emilio started.  
"She didn't need to hear that," Max cut him off.  
"He knew what he was getting himself into," Emilio contended.  
"Natey cares about Andrew-," Max began.  
"Don't tell me you're on his side," Emilio scoffed.  
"I am on my sister's side," Max insisted, "Can you be a decent human being and get over yourself?!"  
"I'm just being honest," Emilio growled.  
"Enough," Michael stepped between Max and Emilio, "Max, I am sure Herbst has some questions for you." Max took the hint and promptly went up into the bonus room. Michael coolly stared down his future daughter's ex-boyfriend. This one was going to cause a mess of headaches. Michael was already dreading Natalie beginning to date. "Are we going to have any more problems?" he inquired.

* * *

Selma tidied up her office. It chagrined her to no end that the cameras in here were obviously over looked. The floor and desk were put back in perfect place. She headed towards her wet bar which thankfully had be left untouched. Selma took up a bottle. From the corner of her eyes she saw a pair of men's shoes step into the open doorway. She recognized them immediately. Selma selected out a glass and poured the amber liquid, "Can I get you anything?"  
The tall man came behind her and pressed close, "Scotch." She knew better than to be put at ease by his warm tone.  
"Coming right up," Selma got out a second glass and fixed his drink. She turned to be met by dancing brown eyes and a woman melting devilish grin. Selma handed him his drink, "What brings you here, Todd?"  
"I was getting a little concerned about you- I thought I'd come and check in," Todd gave her a once over with lowered eye lids.  
"That's so sweet," she placed her hand over her over collar bone.  
"Little birds have told me about some sort of incursion this morning," he swirled the drink in his glass.  
"Nothing we couldn't put down," Selma stated, "Besides it worked out to our advantage."  
"How is that? Do you have Natalie?" Todd leaned on the wet bar. She walked over to take up one of the tablet's Michael hadn't grabbed from her desk.  
"Just as good- we captured Agent Frisco," Selma turned on the tablet and brought up a picture of Natalie & Andrew, and held it out for Todd to see.  
"Westen's protégé and his progeny," he smirked.  
"I would have paid to see his face when that hit HR," Selma remarked.  
"Waste of money," Todd took a sip of his drink, "It didn't faze him."  
"Guess he knew it was coming," she reasoned.  
"Learned anything from Frisco?" he inquired.  
"We both have read his file," Selma replied.  
"And?"  
"It's a lost cause- Frisco specialized in psychology during training- we don't have time to break him," she stated.  
"Point taken," Todd tipped his head.  
"Even then there is his undying loyal to Westen," Selma added.  
"Remind me why that is?" he licked his lips. Her eyes twinkled back at him. Selma could tell he was testing her.  
"When Frisco was ten, Westen rescued him from an abusive drug smuggler father in a raid, he assumed financial responsibility for the boy- Westen went out of his way to foster a relationship with him," Selma rattled off, "He was also groomed by Westen to follow in his footsteps." He crossed to the desk.  
Todd chose out another tablet and thumbed through pictures until one caught his eye. It was a security feed capture of Andrew carrying a longer haired, devastated, fragile Natalie out of a hospital room- Michael's hospital room. "Groomed?" Todd nodded, "I never understood why Westen didn't just take Frisco in considering how he invested in the boy, but given recent events it seems Westen was really grooming Frisco more for his daughter than the CIA."  
"Michael Westen, the matchmaker," Selma chuckled.  
"Apparently," he sighed. Todd downed the last of his scotch, "What are you going to do with Frisco?" Todd inquired.  
"Wait. He's bait for the moment- easiest way to get to the girl; Natalie is emotionally invested in him," she reasoned, "she'll come to me."  
"This could set her off," he warned, "A pissed off Westen is a dangerous Westen."  
"You say any Westen is dangerous," Selma quipped.  
"They are," Todd argued, "It's a common mistake to underestimate them."  
"She's a teenager," she countered.  
"Natalie can still do a lot of damage- need I remind you of what was left of Porter after she got ahold of him?" he argued.  
"Thankfully her rage took care of that little bald problem for us," Selma contended.  
"Porter shaved his head," he replied.  
"He was bald," she repeated. Selma mussed Todd's dark brown strands, "I like a bit of hair on a man." He rolled his eyes. "Look, you can have Frisco when I'm done," she said, "With his only personal being to Natalie now- he'd be a perfect candidate for your program."  
"He's on the list," Todd shrugged, "We are still clearing the last one you brought us."  
Her mouth about dropped to the floor, "It's been six months."  
"His recovery caused some downtime," he straightened his jacket.  
"You would think the injury would have made things easier," Selma downed some more of her drink.  
"You'd share in Porter's fate should Natalie learn about your part in what happened to her father," he cautioned.  
"She won't- the job was clean," Selma said.  
"We got damn lucky with Westen," Todd replied.  
"It all worked out rather nicely," she agreed.  
"You know what will happen if you screw this up," Todd locked eyes with her.  
"I won't fail," Selma asserted.  
"Good," he pronounced. Todd leaned in and kissed her. She sucked in his bottom lip and bit down. He pulled back just enough for her to catch the wicked gleam in his eyes. Todd nipped playfully at her lips.  
She nibbled down his neck before kissing him again, "You better get home to that wife of yours." He groaned exaggeratedly.  
"See ya," Todd tipped his head.  
"Bye, Bye," Selma waved.

Selma finished her drink then headed out down the hall the opposite way Todd had left. She came to the room where they were holding Andrew. Selma nodded to the guards who unlocked the door. The opening door revealed a knocked out Andrew set up in a chair. She stepped in and the door was closed behind her.  
She stared straight on into face full of angles. Selma really couldn't blame the girl for falling for him. She ran smelling salts under his nostrils. Andrew recoiled. His nose wrinkled and he frowned. He faintly became aware of a throbbing in his head. Andrew tried to lift his hand to check his head, but found both of them zipped tied down to the chair arm. "Wakey, wakey," Selma coaxed. Andrew opened his eyes and forced them to focus. "There we are," his red headed captor smiled. Andrew glared at her. "I know you don't want to talk to me, and that's fine," Selma replied, "Let's see if we can talk to Natalie."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9~ Trial By Fire

_To be seen. It's all we want. From the moment we take our first steps. 'Look at me, Mom. Look at me, Dad.' Tell me I'm going to be okay. Tell me that someone cares about me. Tell me that we're in this together. And that you're going to get me through_- Charlie Harris, Saving Hope

Up in the bonus room the agents and Fiona huddled around the table. They were looking for any weakness in Selma's HQ building. Elizabeth finished checking the operating system and programs. She moved on to opening the hardware to investigate. If it was the last thing Elizabeth did she was going to figure out why the audio feed cut. She maneuvered one tower so she could open it. Before opening the case Elizabeth saw a small blue flash drive looking device plugged in to one of the ports, "What the hell is this?" She pulled it out.  
"Got something?" Michael lifted his head and looked at her.  
"I may have just found our jammer," Elizabeth replied.

* * *

Selma adjusted the security camera so both she and Andrew were in the frame. She gave herself a once over. Selma adjusted her hair. She looked over to the man still bound to chair. "Natalie is going to be able to see you," she put her hands on her hips, "Got any looks other than statue?" The glare long forgotten, Andrew shifted against the restraints. He stared ahead blankly. "Have it your way," Selma huffed. Selma took a few steps away from his side. She kicked the side of the chair hard. Selma's force set the piece of furniture and Andrew crashing to the floor. He lifted his head to avoid hitting it. Andrew could not prevent the jolt to his entire body. A cry of pain escaped his mouth before he could stop it. The reverberations informed him of injuries from his capture that he was not yet aware of. She motioned to one of her men that stood guard at the door. He came in and righted the chair. "That's better," Selma pronounced. Before Andrew could shake the sting off of his face Selma used the remote and unblocked the security feed for the particular camera.

* * *

Natalie came over to Elizabeth and watched her removed the device. She was facing the monitors when the feed came in. Her eyes grew wide. "Dad!" she called. Every head turned to the monitors. Natalie was glad they didn't have cameras in the house. She knew she must have jumped. Her heart skipped a beat- there was Andrew, awake and breathing. He looked roughed up, but otherwise ok. The color previously lost to her returned to Natalie's face.  
"Say Hello, Andy," Selma instructed. Andrew just glared. Oh, how he hated that nickname. "Ok, I know you can hear me- now could you return the favor?" she showed Andrew's earpiece to the camera before putting it in her ear. Michael nodded to Elizabeth. She quickly patched in a mic.  
"Selma or Lambert?" Michael asked.  
"Director Westen," she greeted.  
"Director? Nice to hear I move up in the world," he smirked.  
"Oh, yes, haven't they told you anything?" the red haired woman chirped, "Selma will do nicely."  
"Well, Selma, you are dealing with me now," Michael said. Not exactly what she wanted, but not unexpected. Michael was a natural leader. Andrew's absence would necessitate someone stepping into that role. If not for the sake of the mission then he would for his daughter.  
"Now that we have that settled- why don't we get down to business?" she suggested.  
"I'm listening," he nodded.  
"You want Agent Frisco back," Selma stated.  
"And you want a way back home," Michael said.  
She nodded, "Exactly- so let's make a trade."  
"My loft," he agreed.  
"We'll be there in two hours," Selma said.  
"I don't pay for damaged merchandise," Michael warned.  
"Understood," Selma replied. She walked behind Andrew. Selma landed her hands on either side of the base of his neck and squeezed repeatedly, "I'll treat him as if he were my own brother." Natalie was about ready to leap through the screen. Selma was getting a little too handsy.  
"We see him there or you don't see us," Michael added.  
"Fair enough," she conceded, "Until then." Selma lifted a remote and shut off the camera. "That wasn't so bad was it?" Selma said. She went over to the waiting tray she had set up. Selma silently picked up a cloth. She opened a jar of chloroform and wet the cloth with it. No way did Selma want Andrew worming out of his restrains. She closed the jar. Selma walked behind Andrew again, leaned in, and held him. She rested her chin on the top of his head and covered his nose and mouth with the cloth. Andrew began to buck away but Selma and the restrains held firm. "You know- I am a romantic at heart, Agent Frisco," she purred, "I'll see to it that you and your Natalie get to say goodbye." With those words ringing in his ears Andrew slipped under. Once his opposition subsided Selma released him. He sunk limp in the chair. Selma dropped the cloth back onto the tray and stepped out to the guards.

* * *

Natalie came over to Elizabeth and watched her removed the device. She was facing the monitors when the feed came in. Her eyes grew wide. "Dad!" she called. Every head turned to the monitors. Natalie was glad they didn't have cameras in the house. She knew she must have jumped. Her heart skipped a beat- there was Andrew, awake and breathing. He looked roughed up, but otherwise ok. The color previously lost to her returned to Natalie's face.  
"Say Hello, Andy," Selma instructed. Andrew just glared. Oh, how he hated that nickname. "Ok, I know you can hear me- now could you return the favor?" she showed Andrew's earpiece to the camera before putting it in her ear. Michael nodded to Elizabeth. She quickly patched in a mic.  
"Selma or Lambert?" Michael asked.  
"Director Westen," she greeted.  
"Director? Nice to hear I move up in the world," he smirked.  
"Oh, yes, haven't they told you anything?" the red haired woman chirped, "Selma will do nicely."  
"Well, Selma, you are dealing with me now," Michael said. Not exactly what she wanted, but not unexpected. Michael was a natural leader. Andrew's absence would necessitate someone stepping into that role. If not for the sake of the mission then he would for his daughter.  
"Now that we have that settled- why don't we get down to business?" she suggested.  
"I'm listening," he nodded.  
"You want Agent Frisco back," Selma stated.  
"And you want a way back home," Michael said.  
She nodded, "Exactly- so let's make a trade."  
"My loft," he agreed.  
"We'll be there in two hours," Selma said.  
"I don't pay for damaged merchandise," Michael warned.  
"Understood," Selma replied. She walked behind Andrew. Selma landed her hands on either side of the base of his neck and squeezed repeatedly, "I'll treat him as if he were my own brother." Natalie was about ready to leap through the screen. Selma was getting a little too handsy.  
"We see him there or you don't see us," Michael added.  
"Fair enough," she conceded, "Until then." Selma lifted a remote and shut off the camera. "That wasn't so bad was it?" Selma said. She went over to the waiting tray she had set up. Selma silently picked up a cloth. She opened a jar of chloroform and wet the cloth with it. No way did Selma want Andrew worming out of his restrains. She closed the jar. Selma walked behind Andrew again, leaned in, and held him. She rested her chin on the top of his head and covered his nose and mouth with the cloth. Andrew began to buck away but Selma and the restrains held firm. "You know- I am a romantic at heart, Agent Frisco," she purred, "I'll see to it that you and your Natalie get to say goodbye." With those words ringing in his ears Andrew slipped under. Once his opposition subsided Selma released him. He sunk limp in the chair. Selma dropped the cloth back onto the tray and stepped out to the guards.

* * *

Natalie hung her head. She held herself. Facing away from everyone else, Natalie tried to compose herself and gather her thoughts. Michael and Fiona watched her back. Fiona sighed. She didn't want to cause her daughter anymore stress, but the urge to comfort her was strong. Natalie was not likely to accept it from her at the place their relationship was at the moment. That had always been her father's department anyway. Natalie needed her father. Everything inside Michael was screaming he had to fix this. He went to his future daughter. Michael stood by her side. He said nothing, just letting Natalie feel his presence. She raised her head high and squared her shoulders. "Selma thinks I am just some teenager that will fly off the handle," Natalie frowned. She analyzed the Selma's face and attitude wavered when Michael told her who was in charge. "I almost did," Natalie added.  
"Your age has nothing to do with what happened back that Selma's HQ," Michael replied.  
"I know better," she stated.  
"You want to protect the people you care about- it's instinct," Michael said.  
"If I had been acting logically-," Natalie began.  
"We all have our moments," Michael hated to admit it. He angled back and looked at Fiona. He shot a man dead for having her kidnapped. He had run into a burning building to save her. He had betrayed the damn CIA for her. Before his last breath there would probably be a thousand more things he'd do to protect or defend her. Was Michael perfect? By no means. He did stupid things too, but without a doubt he loved Fiona.

Michael and Natalie rejoined the group at the table. "I am guessing the meet at the loft is a trap," Fiona offered the only support she felt able to by pressing on. Natalie nodded her thanks.  
"Selma is going to send some guys to secure the place," Paris figured.  
"I would," Michael said.  
"What do we do?" he raised the question to Natalie.  
She locked eyes with Michael, "We are going to hit them in route." He smiled. She had read his mind.  
"I'll get a list of possible roads they could take," Elizabeth offered.  
"The first road out from the building would be ideal," Natalie said. She pointed to a spot on the 3D map on the table, "The red light here- can you hack in and set it up so Max can make sure it's red when they come to it?"  
"Easy," Elizabeth answered.  
"I'll be waiting here and take out the tires," Natalie motioned on the same map.

* * *

"Now, Max," Elizabeth saw the van coming down the road and radioed. Max ran the code that Elizabeth had given him. The van rolled into the light. It stopped on schedule. From her position Natalie took three swift shots. Two hit the front tires of the van. Fiona came up behind the van carrying a large assault rifle- locked and loaded. Michael walked up to the engine and tossed a small bundle on top of it. Selma couldn't see exactly what was going on. After a moment the engine block dropped down onto the road with a spark. Taking advantage of the may lay, Andrew procured a gun from the guard on his left. He shoved it up under the corner of Selma's jaw pinning her to the door of the van. "Open the doors," Andrew commanded. His finger was on the trigger.

"Do it," Selma echoed. Andrew was on top of her gun. The driver unlocked the doors. Paris took the driver while Michael got the guard. Selma opened her door and Andrew forced her out. She grunted when he slammed her up against the side of the car. "Drop your gun," Andrew ordered. Selma frowned. She took hold of her weapon by the butt of the gun. Selma let the gun slip out of her fingers to the ground. She kicked it away. Andrew held her there while her personnel where disarmed and cuffed. They were shoved into the back of the van Michael & Fiona arrived in while Quatermaine and Herbst held their guns on them.  
Michael & Fiona rounded the disabled van to Andrew. Andrew handed Selma off to Fiona without a word. "Are you ok, Andrew?" Michael inquired.  
"Natalie? Where is Natalie? Is she ok?" Andrew answered.  
Fiona looked back from cuffing Selma. She didn't expect the first words out of Frisco's mouth would be about Natalie. Fiona went back to cuffing the other woman and took her to the van. Michael shook his head. His thought after a dangerous mission where they had to separate were often about Fiona's safety. Something usually interrupted him asking or she found him before he could ask. That was even better. He got to hold her.  
"Do you think she'd trust anyone else to take out the tires in a vehicle you were in?" Michael quipped. He retrieved his pocket knife. Michael opened it to the blade. He didn't even have to ask Andrew to raise his hands. Michael cut the zip ties that bound his future protégé. Andrew rubbed his wrists and leaned against the vehicle.

A motorcycle pulled up beside the van. Fiona & Michael forced Selma into the back seat of their van with her guys as Natalie took off her helmet. She and Andrew locked eyes. Down dropped the helmet from her hands. He reached out to her. Natalie ran into Andrew's open arms and clutched him close as if her very life depended on him. Andrew winced for a moment, but returned her embrace. His eyes closed briefly as he gave thanks for being able to hold her again.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. :) ****I am going out of town next week and my internet access will probably be spotty until I get back home so there won't be an update next week, but I'll still be writing and surring up the second arc of this story. I hope you enjoy the update.**

Chapter 10~ Too Close For Comfort

_Doctors are well known to be the worst patients. Similarly, anyone with special ops training is tough to protect. They think they can handle anything_ ~ Michael Westen

Natalie steadied Andrew as they came into the living room. "Max!" she called, "He's hurt!" Natalie helped Andrew over to the couch and eased him down. She sat on the coffee table holding his hand. Behind them the others herded Selma and her men into the fenced backyard. Max rushed over to the pair. He sat beside Andrew and made a quick visual assessment.  
"I'm ok," Andrew smiled.  
"Max will be the judge of that," Natalie replied.  
"On a scale of one to ten how's the pain?" Max asked.  
"Three," Andrew answered.  
"Ok, so normal person's seven," Max noted.  
"It's fine- I'm fine," Andrew protested.  
"Follow my finger for me with your eyes please," Max had to insist. This was ridiculous- Andrew had walked away from car crashes more banged up than this and chased down the his mark. He didn't need to be fuzzed over or so he thought. Max leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, "Come on- if we don't do this she'll hurt me." He pointed to Natalie. Natalie narrowed her eyes on the two and arched a brow. Andrew conceded. Max paid carefully attention as he moved his finger from one side to the other. He took out a pen light and doubled checked Andrew's pupils. "Reaction time is a little slow," Max frowned.  
"She chloroformed me," Andrew offered, "I was totally out for awhile."  
The future resident took in the information and went on with his examination. "Do you guys have a scanner or something?" Max requested.  
"I'm sure Elizabeth brought something," Natalie replied. She let go of Andrew momentarily. Natalie went over to the hutch across the room. She pulled out the drawer and rummaged through it. She dug out a slim Natalie ran back and took up her station once again on the coffee table in front of Andrew. She gave Max the box. He took what looked like a glove out of it.

Max slipped on the glove and pressed a button a screen projected in from of him. "I need you to lean forward," Max directed, "I'm going to scan your neck and head." Andrew did as instructed. Max scanned over the intended area. He placed his thumb and index finger together in a point on top of the glove then drew them apart. The image magnified. "So far so good- a bit of bruising, but no punctures," Max reported. He pushed the button a second time and the image on the screen switched to an x-ray. Max repeated the scan. "No cracks in skull or other bones," he tried to keep his medical jargon from coming out, "Excellent."  
"What's next?" Andrew asked.  
"I saw the blow you took to the chest," Max answered, "I'd like to scan your ribs."  
Andrew lifted his arms to take care of unbuttoning his shirt, but they ached. His muscles just would not cooperate. He couldn't make his arms go very far and had to drop them. Natalie took over. She wasn't patient enough for that unbuttoning nonsense. If something was wrong it was better to know now. Natalie gripped the top of the shirt and ripped, sending the buttons flying.  
"Hey- that's supposed to be my move on your shirt," Andrew pouted. The comment earned a glare from Emilio. No one paid him any mind. He stood there invisible as he watched.  
"TMI, TMI," Max quipped. He helped Natalie and Andrew removed the shirt.  
"Oh, my…" Natalie gasped when she pulled the sleeve off of Andrew's arm. They found a gnarly red and purple ring around his right bicep. An uneven trail of the two colors emanated from the ring and flowed down his arm. It barely stopped the other side of Andrew's wrist.  
Max switched modes on the scanner and scanned the ring. "Looks like a ripped a blood vessel," he moved the glove up along the trail and watched the screen, "I can repair the damage, but the blood will take time to reabsorb." Andrew nodded. "Hold still." Max switched to yet another mode and light sown down on Andrew's arm. Once the light shut off, Max rescanned. Happy with the results he went on and started with the top bruise on Andrew's chest and worked his way down. "They definitely cracked a few ribs," he grimaced.  
"I figured as much," Andrew replied. The back door slid open.

Michael & Fiona were the first to return. They shut it behind them and went into the living room. All three turned and looked at them. "How did it go?" Andrew asked.

"Fine. Paris and the others are locking up," Michael said.

"That was too close, Andrew," Natalie locked eyes with Andrew. Andrew took Natalie's hand and drew it to his chest. He pressed her hand over his heart. She felt his lungs contract and expand as he breathed. Natalie leaned down and kissed Andrew's lips softly. The sincerity of her unplanned simple show of affection was not lost on her family. Emilio slinked out quietly and headed back up to the room he was staying in with Max to pout. "You know if you went to an actual doctor we could get you some stronger pain meds," Max said.

"Motrin will work just fine," Andrew replied.  
"I want you to rest. Doctor's orders," Max said.  
Andrew groaned. "The more hands we have clearing things out the faster we get home," he reasoned.  
"I am not sure you should be going home in the next few days," Max repied.  
Andrew's brow furrowed, "Why?"  
"I'm not willing to risk your ribs breaking and causing internal damage during the transfer," Max threw back. It was psychically taxing.  
"Is that a real possibility? Are the cracks that bad?" Natalie asked.  
"Not a very probable possibility, but it's still one," Max said.  
"If there is no one else to round up we have to leave tomorrow," Andrew insisted, "I don't need to be babied."  
"You were special to my dad and you are important to my sister which makes you important to me," Max asserted. Andrew swallowed. The younger man had no idea what that declaration meant to him. He never had any issues with Max, but to have his acceptance out loud... There were no words to describe how that felt. Right out acceptance was scarce in Andrew's experience.  
"Thanks, Max," Andrew said. He forced himself up off the couch. "I just need to walk it off," Andrew took a couple of unsteady steps. Natalie slipped her hand around Andrew's waist. He put his arm over her shoulders.  
"Need help?" Michael asked.  
"I got him," Natalie replied.  
"Go rest," Max directed.  
"Alright, I'll go lie down until I'm steady," Andrew compromised.  
"Thank you," Max said.  
Michael sat down on the love seat and watched Natalie & Andrew disappear. He noticed the bag he and Fiona had stashed the stuff in from Selma's offices. He unzipped it. Michael dug through until he found what he wanted. He took up one of the tablets. Michael turned it on and began to skim through files. It had one on every member of the team sent back. He focused on Natalie's collection of files, starting with the pictures- all were from security footage or public places. Fiona joined him. "Are you sure you should be looking through that?"

"I won't tell if you don't," Michael smirked. 

Paris came back from securing Selma and her crew in the cleared out shed in the garage. Quartermaine and Herbst stayed behind to guard.  
"What's the prognosis, Doc?" Paris asked.  
"He's a little wobbly, we'll see then how much of it comes from the blow to the head when chloroformed works out of his system," Max concluded, "That should clear in a few hours."  
"Good," Paris nodded.  
"He won't be up to returning home until tomorrow at the earliest," Max got to point, "I'd rather he'd wait a couple days."  
"Alright," Paris said, "We still have some clean up to do." He headed up to the bonus room to check on Selma's computer files Herbst had decrypting. 

As Michael continued to look through the pictures, he came to the capture of security footage of Andrew carrying Natalie out of a hospital room.  
"That's outside your room," Fiona confirmed. She recognized the clothes Natalie was wearing in the photo. "Frisco was there?" Fiona queried.  
"Looks that way," Mike replied, "You didn't know?"  
"No," Fiona shook her head, "I had arrangements to make." A heavy sigh racked her shoulders. "I'm playing a lot of catch up here," she admitted. Half of Fiona was glad her daughter had someone there for her. The other half allowed a bit of jealously. He had taken Natalie away when the family needed to stick together. Maybe that worked out for the best. Andrew seemed to be Natalie's only source of solace. The sound of a violin crept down the hall and into the living room. "Do you hear that?" Fiona inquired.  
"Yeah," he sat the tablet aside. 

Fiona didn't know the song, but she recognized her daughter's style. Fiona & Michael followed the music. It led them to the open door of the master suite. Andrew laid propped up on the bed with a blanket over him. In his hand he held the phone where the music played out of. He rested his eyes. Michael leaned on one doorpost and Fiona leaned on the other. Andrew cracked his eyes open. "She plays like a goddess," Andrew smirked.  
"How are you doing?" Michael asked.  
"Good, I'm good," Andrew replied.  
"What's the name of this piece?" Fiona asked, "I've never heard it before."  
"It's new- um... Mission is the title," Andrew answered, "We met a composer in Kiev- Natalie commissioned this piece from him and gave me the recording as present."  
"It's beautiful," Fiona remarked. Andrew could feel her eyes trying to read him. Maybe this forced bed rest would be a total waste of time after all.  
"I thought she was at least in her twenties until she told me," he offered.  
Fiona nodded. She'd give him that. Fiona cleared her throat, "All right."  
"It all started out above board, totally professional," Andrew explained, "Then we started this dance around each other and somehow things got personal, very personal- very fast."  
"You could have told me this nine months ago," Fiona crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Natalie wasn't ready to tell you," he stated.  
"And you were ok with that?" she demanded.  
"I wasn't happy about it," Andrew frowned. He adjusted the ice pack on his neck. "You weren't even talking to me at the time," the agent pointed out. The song ended.  
"If I had been maybe I would have picked up on a few things," Fiona acknowledged.  
"How about a truce?" Andrew proposed.  
Fiona tipped her head in agreement. "Don't forget Natalie is my daughter," she warned.  
"You're a mama bear- I get it," Andrew offered, "All you want to do is protect your cub."  
"Could you play the song again?" Michael requested.  
"Sure thing," Andrew tapped his phone.  
"Andrew plays too," Natalie appeared behind them.  
"Hey," Andrew smiled. Natalie went over and handed him a glass of water.  
She helped Andrew take a drink, "Can I get you anything else?"  
"Thanks," he shook his head.  
"We'll let you rest," Michael said.  
"What I need is to get back to work," Andrew said.  
"Not until Max clears you," Natalie replied. This was not a fight he was going to win.


End file.
